Everybody Hurts
by musiclover670
Summary: After the events of the Summer Finale, Alek calls Chloe and takes her someplace safe, but the threat is not over yet, they have many things they still have to face. Together.
1. Chapter 1

**I love The Nine lives of Chloe King and I've been waiting for a chance to write a story about Alek and Chloe. And once I watched the summer finale, it clicked. So I'm going to see where it takes me.**** And by the way, I watched it at like 11 and started writing around 1. I'll post the second chapter soon.**

- One -

I have no idea how Amy and Paul managed to get me out of the theater. But they had. Amy put me carefully in the front seat of her car while Paul took the back.

"We need to get you home," she said. I didn't want to go. I just wanted to sit here. My phone rang in my pocket. It was Alek.

"Answer it," Amy urged. She picked the phone back up because I had placed it face-down on my lap. I couldn't deal with the blonde British boy that I had hurt two hours ago. I just couldn't. Amy answered my phone for me. I glared at her.

"Hello, Alek," she said.

"She's right here."

I shook my head but she placed the phone to my ear anyways. My glare didn't go away.

"Hello," I asked timidly. I expected him to shout at me, or say something rude.

Instead he asked, "Where are you?" His voice was strained and tired. I could hear him hurrying – running – through the streets.

"The Hallody Theater," I said. "Alek, what's going on?"

"I'm coming to get you. Don't go anywhere, _please_."

"Okay," I said.

"Chloe, I need you to listen to me and not argue."

"Alek…" My voice was suspicious.

"I'll explain once I'm positive we're safe, I promise."

"But I can't just leave-"

"I've already assigned the Mai to look after them. Chloe, my main concern is you right now. No harm will come to your friends; they'll join us when the time's right."

"Alek what's going on?"

"Jasmine and Valentina were nearly killed tonight. They're in critical condition; the healers are doing all they can."

"What?" I gasped. "What happened?"

"Chloe, I can see you. I'll explain later."

I didn't get a chance to ask him anything else, because he hung up on me.

I put my phone away. I stared Paul in the eyes.

"Promise me no matter what, that you'll be safe," I said, "both of you."

"I wouldn't be much of a sidekick if I got hurt, wouldn't I?" he asked me. I keep eye contact with him. I wasn't joking. He gave me a small smile. "Chlo, I promise. We'll both be safe."

The passenger door opened. Alek had blood smeared all over his shirt.

"Alek what happened?" I demanded. He reached in, wrapping his arm around my waist; he pulled me out of the car.

"No time. The Mai will escort them home and watch over them. There's another team already making sure that your mom's safe. Now I need to get you out of here."

I only managed to wave a small goodbye to my best friends before Alek tugged me forward.

"Can you run?" he asked.

"Can you?" I shot back. He smiled.

"Of course, I'm better than you aren't I?"

Leave it to Alek to make a comment like that in a situation like this. It was like that comment at the dock, when he said that beating up bad guys didn't count as a date. Something was seriously up; I've never seen him look so worried. He slipped his hand in mine.

"Let's go."

I don't know how long we ran. But by the time he allowed me to rest, I was beyond exhausted. We were in the woods now. Alek thought it would've been too risky to be traveling by roofs this time. I leaned against a tree trunk. Even he bent his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"The blood…" I asked in between deep breaths. "Is it yours?"

"Some," he admitted. "The rest is from Jasmine."

My breath caught in my throat. He looked up at me and straightened up.

"She was stabbed," he explained. "Zane did it."

"What? That's crazy!"

Zane was Mai. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_. But Alek's expression told me otherwise.

"I walked in when he was staring at both of them. He poisoned Valentina. Then he told me he was my brother."

I stared at Alek, he looked so vulnerable, so lost.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know," he said in a frustrated voice. "We got into a fight, and I barely escaped with my life. As soon as I knew the coast was clear, I called the rest of the pride. The Hunters said he wasn't there, they're still looking."

"Why? Why would he do this?"

"I don't know."

My breathing was under control now. Alek grabbed my hand again. When I nodded, we ran again.

I think we covered two miles before I couldn't run anymore. I yanked us to a stop, nearly causing Alek to fall over.

"Where are we going?"

"There's a safe house another mile from here. Completely undetected," he said. He placed his arms on my shoulders and leaned down slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No!, I cried, "I'm exhausted! I killed Brian! I lost another life! And I just found out that you; Valentina and Jasmine were attacked by Zane. It's just a lot to process Alek!"

I didn't mean to snap at him. I seriously didn't. But he let me. He pulled me into his arms and just rubbed my back.

"I know," he said, "it's a lot to process but I'm doing it too, Chloe. I just found out Zane was my brother."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," I said.

"Don't worry about it."

Then he tightened his grip on me. I wrapped my arms around him. I pushed the tears back. I could cry later.

"We have to keep going," he said finally.

"I can't," I mumbled. "I can't go any further."

He considered that, and then picking me up with ease, he swung me onto his back. He grabbed my legs to secure me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall.

"Alek…"

"I need to get you to safety, Chloe. I don't care what it takes." I heard the determination in his voice. He walked this time though, instead of running. He didn't complain once as we continued on our way, but he did keep light conversation with me until I felt too tired to talk. He told me to go ahead and sleep. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Alek Petrov _was_ really something.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU guys for the reviews. I was supposed to wait to write the second chapter but once I saw the reviews, I told myself I couldn't wait.**

Two –

Alek woke me up.

"We're here," he said. He sounded exhausted. Who wouldn't be after barely having any sleep and having to fight for their life? I picked up my head and shook it a few times, trying to wake up properly. We stood in front of a small cottage; looking back I saw that we were completely hidden by the trees. How did Alek find this place? There weren't any paths.

"I made this when I found out you were the Uniter," he said, drawing my attention back to him. I stared at the back of his head as he talked. "Valentina disapproved, thinking I'd bring you here for other things…"

I let out a small laugh. He turned to me with a smile on his face. He walked to the front door and pulling a key from his pocket, he opened the door and brought us both inside.

"You can put me down now," I told him. He hesitated, and then let go of my legs carefully. My feet clacked against the wooden floor. I surveyed the place. It was about the size of a room, with a closet in the corner and a fireplace at the end of the house.

"You built this?" I asked.

"What? You don't believe I could build something like this?" He asked with a smile on his face. He walked to the fireplace and while he was building a fire, I watched him. He glanced at me a few times, too, and gave me a reassuring smile. Then I realized something.

"Alek I don't have any clothes," I said. He pointed to the closet with a slab of wood in his hands.

"I had Jasmine buy you some things. I didn't think you'd like it if I stole your clothes, so…"

"You're right, I wouldn't have like it." We smiled at each other for a while until the fire cackled as it was being built. I opened the closet and stared at the two duffel bags stuffed in there. I unzipped the first bag and saw Alek's shirts. I zipped it back up and grabbed the second bag, swinging it over my shoulder. A hand reached in and pulled the other bag from the closet. I jumped.

"Stop doing that!" He smirked.

"Why?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back out the door. He led me to the back of the cottage.

"Where are we going?"

"There's an old well in the back. I know you want to wash all the blood off you."

He was right. We reached the Well now. I washed and then changed inside the cottage. When I went back out, Alek had pulled off his shirt, revealing an ugly gash across his chest.

"_Alek!_" My voice came out as a strangled cry. He looked up immediately.

"It's fine," he said. "It was a lot deeper earlier. It's healing slowly."

I walked until I was in front of him. He smiled at me, and touched my cheek gently.

"I'm alright, Chloe."

I shook my head. "No you're not. You're hurt! And I – I-"

A sob escaped my lips. I searched through my bag and found a small first aid kit. I got the things I would need. When I ripped the antiseptic wipes open, he grimaced. I made him sit down on the edge of the Well. He hand stopped my wrist, when I reached forward to wipe it.

"I don't want it."

"You need it, Alek. Come on, stop acting like a little scaredy human," I mimicked his words from before. He glared at me.

"I'm not acting like a scaredy human!"

"Exactly, you're Mai," I said. I pressed the wipe to his wound, and a hiss escaped his lips. He closed his eyes, and let me wipe the wound. With my free hand, I grabbed his tightly and gave it a small squeeze. He squeezed my hand back, and opened his eyes.

"Okay, I'm done, now we just need to bandage you."

I grabbed the gauze and wrapped it around his chest. When I was done, I checked again making sure it was fully covered. I caught sight of Alek smirking.

"Like what you see?"

Why am I not surprised he said that. I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't have to. I get attention whether or not I ask for it."

I smoothed his hair back. He pulled me closer to him by the waist. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Let's get you inside," he said. "Do you want tea?"

I shrugged. Why not? I stared at the bags under his eyes. "And you need some sleep."

"I'm fine," he promised.

He stood up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He grabbed his duffel bag with his free hand. We walked inside, he made me sit while he made the water hot.

"There are no cups, Alek."

He smiled and walked into the closet again. I heard something move and then he was bringing out a box. He brought out a china cup, and once he made my tea, he handed it to me and settled down beside me.

"Where are we going to sleep?" I asked.

"There's an air mattress in the closet," he said. "You can have it, I'll take the floor."

"Don't be ridiculous," I snapped. "I don't mind sharing."

He smiled, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. The same look when he overheard me and my mom.

"Alek we need to talk," I said.

"Okay." He went into the closet and pumped the air mattress. When it was done, he sat on it and patted the space beside him. I hesitated and then felt my feet pull me to him. I sat across him.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked.

"Today," I said, "What you heard."

He leaned away from me. "Can we talk about something else?"

I shook my head.

"I didn't…okay, yes, I meant it, but Alek I didn't go out with you because you were the only option."

"Wasn't I?" His voice had a sharp edge to it. "You love who you love."

I placed my hands together and pressed them lightly to my lips. And then pulled it away.

"You're not letting me finish," I said. "Alek, I said I thought I was in love with him. But is it possible to love _two_ people at once?"

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ****guys' sooo much for the reviews, they keep me writing. Here's the next chapter, the fourth one is going to wait awhile I sort all my ideas for this story. If there's a certain scene you guys want in here, let me know and I'll fit it in.**

Three –

"I don't know Chloe," he said. "I've never loved two people at once."

I reached forward, grabbed his right hand, and placed it in both of mine.

"You mean a lot more to me then you realize," I told him. He licked his lips.

"You already know how I feel about you, Chloe. I've made them clear a lot of times." He looked at the ground, refusing to look me in the eyes.

I leaned in closer to him. "Alek, I would like to be with you…if you still want."

"Chloe," his voice sounded hurt. "I don't want you to pick me because _he_'s dead. Because I'm the only option."

I placed both of my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Alek Petrov, you're the only _one_ that I want. It just took me longer than I expected to realize it."

And I meant it. He was always there for me – whether I needed him or not. He trusted me, he protected me, and he cares for me. He smiled. The most beautiful smile I've ever seen on his face. "I never really though I'd hear you say that, Chloe King."

I mirrored his smile on my own face. His eyes searched my face.

"Are you going to kiss me now or what?" I demanded.

He smile turned into a full grin. He leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck; he wrapped his arm around my waist, and very swiftly pulled me into his lap. I pulled away for a moment, and shifted in his lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked huskily. He opened his eyes.

"Getting comfortable," I said. I straddled his waist, and his arms tightened around me. He pulled my lips back to his again. He was the greatest kisser, I have ever met. He pulled away this time, leaving me breathless.

"So does this mean we're together now?" I asked.

"God, I hope so," he murmured.

I ran my hand through his hair. I kissed his lips quickly. He nuzzled my neck softly, and then buried his face in my hair.

"Let's get some sleep, sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. He smiled; enjoying that he could call me that. He kissed my cheek, and laid me down on the air mattress. He got up long enough to retrieve a long thin black blanket out of the box.

"I didn't have time to get everything I would've liked to get," he said. He threw it over both of us, and he slid his arm under my head, allowing me to use it as a pillow. He wrapped his other arm around me protectively. I turned over in his arms and wrapped my arm around him, too.

"Alek," I whispered. He kept his eyes closed, but he smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad that I'm here with you," I whispered. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"Me too," he said.

I snuggled closer to him, and listened to his heartbeat until I fell asleep.

I woke up first then Alek. His arm was wrapped tightly around me, and my arms were around him, too. I pulled my arms back and moved his arm carefully and slowly off me. After making sure, he wouldn't get up I quietly got out of bed. I walked to the box that Alek had brought out of the closet; there were a few plates, forks, cups, and a small pan. Underneath it, I saw all the dried food and canned food. Wow. This boy really did stock up. I got started on breakfast.

When I was finished, Alek stirred in his sleep. He hand touched where I had once lain, and right when he felt nothing, his eyes snapped open and he sat up, wide awake and alert.

"I'm here," I said. His eyes snapped in my direction and he got up quickly and was beside me in the next second. He pulled me into his arms.

"Don't _ever_ scare me like that again," he said fiercely.

"Alek can actually get scared?" I asked in mock horror. He smiled.

"When it comes to you, yes I can get scared. Chloe, _seriously_, don't do that again."

His concern made me smile. This cocky, self-centered, sometimes world-class jerk, was the most caring, sweet, and protective guy underneath. I liked that side of him. Well…I liked every side of him, even if some of them did annoy me.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I told him gently. "I won't do it again. But, on the other hand, I made breakfast!"

His mood lightened at my tone. I handed him his plate, as soon as he let go of me. We ate in front of the fireplace, which was really the most romantic thing in the world – even if we were in incredible danger. My phone beeped in my pants that were lying uselessly on the floor. I put my plate down and reached for it, when I pulled it out I saw ten missed calls and twelve text messages. Four calls and three texts were from my mom. The rest were from Amy. I looked at my boyfriend – wow, it sounded really nice to say – and waved my phone in the air.

"Can I call them and let them know I'm safe?"

"Just don't give away your location," he said. Like I even knew where we were. He motioned toward my plate. "You finished?"

I nodded and he collected our dishes, when he walked straight out the front door with them, I realized that he was going to wash it and to give me some privacy. I dialed my mom first.

"Where in the world are you?" she demanded.

"Mom," my voice broke. And her mood changed in an instant.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I'm so sorry," I cried. Tears slid down my cheeks. I couldn't tell her the truth. But I wished with all my heart that I could. "I can't come home right now. But I just…I just called to let you I'm safe."

"Chloe if something's happened, you can tell me you know."

This was getting harder every second. If I stayed on the phone any longer, I was going to come home and I knew it. But I had to protect the ones I love. Two of them were already on the verge of dying. Thinking of Valentina and Jasmine broke my heart. I prayed with my seven lives that they would be okay. They had to be.

"I love you, Mom." My voice completely broke at the end. The sound of broken sobs.

"I love you, too Kiddo."

I hung up after that. She called again, but I ignored it. It's too painful, I thought. I may never see my mom again. I texted Amy instead of calling her.

_Call you soon. Promise._

I placed my phone beside me and rocked back and forth. I couldn't stand to hear her voice. Anyone's voice, especially those that I left behind to protect. I wouldn't be able to take it. Alek didn't count, he was my rock, and only his voice could bring me comfort. Well, his arms, too.

My eyes shut and I didn't even try to wipe the tears away, they fell to my jeans and left water marks. A few seconds later, two arms wrapped around me. The ones that I needed the most. I looked up to see Alek's concerned expression. He didn't say anything, just let me wrap my arms around him and cry into his shoulder. I don't know how long I had been crying. But after a while he picked me up and carried me to the mattress.

"You're going to see them again, Sweetheart. I promise," he whispered in my ear. He lay down beside me and pulled me closer, allowing me to lay my head on his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

"You're doing just fine," I told him. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I could've laid there forever with him. His phone rang from his pocket. He didn't acknowledge it. When the person called again, I looked up at him.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I asked.

"Nope."

I gave him a disapproving look. He sighed and let go of me with one hand to retrieve his phone from his pocket. He answered it.

"Hello?"

**Review. I enjoy making my chapters short, it gives me more edge.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews. Since you guys wanted the chapter longer, I did my best.**

**And Sorry for the late update, I kinda got in trouble yesterday by ****my parents.**

Four –

I settled myself on his chest again, and wrapped my arm across his torso. He squeezed my waist softly. I waited for him to finish his conversation on the phone.

"How are they?" he asked. He waited for a few moments.

"What about-"

He squeezed my waist again. I smiled.

"Alright, call me when you have something else to report."

He hung up and pulled me closer to him. Even though our bodies were already pressed up against each other, my smile grew.

"Who was that?"

"Dave. The Hunters are still looking for Zane."

A shiver passed through my body.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Chloe," he promised.

"I know. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you either."

"Can't live without me can you?" he teased. I laughed.

"No, Alek. I can't."

"Good. I can't live without you, either."

I intertwined my fingers with his. I felt better now that he was with me.

"How's Valentina and Jasmine?" I asked.

"They're waiting for them to wake up," he said. "They slipped into a coma."

I froze. "Are they-?"

"Dave said it was close, if I had called them two minutes later than I did, they would've died."

"Lucky they have you, then."

He was about to say something when my phone rang. I groaned. I sat up to get it, when Alek pulled me back down.

"Let it ring," he said. I shook my head.

"I need to get it," I protest. I attempted to get up again, but he just pulled me back down. I laughed.

"Stop!"

"Why?" he asked, with a teasing smile. "Don't act like you don't like it."

I rolled my eyes playfully and manage to escape his grip. I ran to my phone and picked it up. It was Amy. I felt Alek wrap his arms around my waist from behind. I pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Why haven't you called me yet?"

_Hello, Amy, I've missed you too,_ I thought.

"Sorry," I said, "I've…We…"

What was I supposed to say? Alek rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Chloe?"

"Sorry," I repeated. "I meant to call, I just got sidetracked."

"Sidetracked because of the hot yet annoying British boy I know is right next to you listening to this conversation?"

Alek chuckled and even I let out a small laugh.

"How'd you know?"

"I just do," there was a triumph tone in her voice. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that the Mai are starting to freak me out, I can see them standing outside my house. Even my dads are starting to wonder what's going on."

"They're just doing their job."

"I'm starting to understand how you felt when Alek was watching you at night."

I laughed at Alek's expression.

"I was protecting you," he muttered.

"Same thing," I replied.

"Chloe, I know you're busy now, so just call me when he's not around."

She hung up after that. I tucked my phone in my pocket.

"Wanna go someplace?" he asked in my ear.

"We can actually leave?" I asked. "I thought you took me here so I could be safe."

"We're not going back home," he said simply. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"Like on a date?" I asked. He turned me around to face him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"_Exactly_ like a date," he replied. He kissed my nose.

"But what will I wear?" I asked, mockingly. "I don't think Jasmine bought me clothes for dates." He chuckled.

"It doesn't matter to me," he said, "You look beautiful in anything."

"You're way too sweet sometimes," I said.

"Only around you," he mumbled. He kissed my nose again. "Get ready now, Sweetheart."

"Alright, Darling," I said. He smiled.

"I like it, but please don't call me that in public. I still have a rep to protect," he said lightly. I laughed.

"You care way too much about your image." He placed a hand over his heart as if my words wounded him. For a second, I actually thought I had, but the teasing look in his eyes didn't disappear.

"I do not!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked. The famous signature smirk of the great Alek Petrov.

"I don't need to care about my image, Sweetie. I'm naturally hot and good-looking, no matter what."

I rolled my eyes. Yes, he was, but I wasn't going to tell him that and make his ego bigger.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready, before you talk about yourself more."

"You love it," he said. Yes, I do, I thought. I walked away from him and grabbed my duffel bag. I opened the closet. It was a tight fit but I would still be able to change.

"No you don't!" he declared. "I'll change in there. You change out here." He strolled to me and pulled me out of the way of the closet.

"Alek, it's fine," I protested. He smirked at me and shut the door in my face. Never thought I'd be locked out of a closet, I thought. I opened my duffel bag and pulled out all the clothes in there. It mostly consisted of jeans, tank-tops, and baby-dolls. I grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a colorful tank-top. I pulled my hair into a ponytail. I heard a crash inside the closet, followed by a curse.

"Are you okay?" I shouted.

"Fine!" he shouted back. "Are you done?"

"Yeah, you can come out!"

The door opened and Alek walked out rubbing his elbow. He smiled when he saw me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was putting on my shirt when my elbow hit the shelf."

"I'm sorry, baby. Want me to kiss it better?"

"How about you kiss my lips instead?"

Why not? I walked to him and kissed his lips once. He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Shall we?"

I nodded and we walked out. Alek led the way.

"Is it a long walk?" I asked. He shook his head. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I honestly don't know how he maneuvered us out of the woods. But we ended up at a small café.

"Where are we?"

"Just off the coast," he said. "Don't worry. You're safe with me." We went around the café, and I saw a few small stores.

"Why are we here?"

"Well…I was thinking we'd grabbed something to eat and then I have another destination to take you."

"More walking?"

He smiled sheepishly and said, "Yeah, sorry."

I shrugged under his arm and followed him into a small restaurant. He ordered our food and turned to me as we waited.

"How about you go get us drinks and I'll wait here," he suggested. I nodded. He handed me the money and I could feel his eyes watching me as I walked away. I got drink at the next store. I honestly wondered where we were, Alek wasn't giving anything away, so I was completely clueless. I thought about asking the cashier, but decided against it. What if she thought Alek kidnapped me? Or I was in trouble? The last thing I needed was to get more people involved. I walked back into the restaurant to see the waitress trying to flirt with my boyfriend. My teeth grinded together. She laughed at something and rested her hand on his shoulder.

I may be the Uniter, but part of me wanted to break her wrist; the other part wanted my boyfriend to do something. I felt so happy when Alek turned his head in my direction and grinned.

"Here comes my girlfriend now, actually," he said to her. The waitress looked up startled, and then glared at me. Really, bitch, I thought. Two can play at this game.

I walked to my boyfriend, and smiled when he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Ready to go, babe?" I asked. He smirked, obviously enjoying the jealousy in my tone.

"Yes." He grabbed the plastic that held our food and thanked the later. I forced myself to give her a polite smile and we walked out of the restaurant. As we started to go back to where the woods were, Alek cleared his throat.

"Jealous, sweetheart?"

"Shut up," I mumbled. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"You know you're the only girl for me," he said. I smiled up at him. He leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, I sighed happily.

"Good, you're the only one for me, too."

"So where are we going?"

"You'll like it," he promised. "Trust me."

"Okay."

I really don't know how long we went walking but when I was about to stop Alek said, "We're here."

"In the middle of nowhere?" I asked.

He laughed. He pointed through the trees. He let go of my waist to grab my hand. He pulled me through the trees and I gasped at the sight.

"It's beautiful," I finally managed to say.

**Cliffhanger :P Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm really glad you**** like the story. Here's the next chapter.**

- Five -

The place was seriously beautiful. It looked out into the ocean, and some edges of where ever we were. It dropped down a cliff, and all you could see was green trees – it stretched to the shore as well. It was breathtaking.

"How'd you find this place?" I asked him. Alek smiled.

"I have my ways."

We slowly sat on the ground. Me sitting in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my stomach, and I leaned back into him. He opened the plastic bag that rested beside him with one hand, and handed me my order.

"What?" He asked when he caught me staring at him. The sun glared down making his dark blonde hair shine.

"Nothing."

I turned back to my food and took a bite. I don't know what he got me, but it tasted good. I moved myself so that I was sitting across him. Alek took a piece of his food and offered it to me. I bit it and chewed thoughtfully. It tasted like shrimp.

"What did you order?"

"Shrimp fried rice," he said. "I got you sweet and sour."

We continued eating. Once, he threw me a piece of shrimp. I was about to throw him a piece of my food, but he leaned away from me.

"You wouldn't," he said with a glare. I smirked at him and threw it anyways. With his Mai reflexes he dodged it easily, but he put his food down and tackled me to the ground (somehow managing to place my food down so it didn't spill).

"Say you're sorry," he said. He pinned my arms to my sides and stared at me. I laughed.

"You started it, so you say sorry."

"I'm not the one that's pinned to the ground," he retorted. Oh, really? I adjusted myself, and with one fluid motion, I flipped us over, so I was on top.

"Who's pinned to the ground now?"

Alek just smirked, it made me want to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

"I like this position," he stated. "We should do this often."

I rolled my eyes. He made no attempt to move. I leaned in closer.

"Are you gonna say you're sorry?" I asked. The smirk on his face stayed.

"No, because if I do you'll get off me," he replied. I shook my head in amusement. He placed his hands on my waist, and closed his eyes.

"What?" I asked. In answer, he just placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled my lips down to meet his. My hands rested beside his head, as we kissed. He rubbed my waist, and then ran his hand under my shirt and then placed it back on my waist. I pulled away, and rested my forehead against his. Our breathing matched each other's. I got off him, and tucked my legs underneath me. He sat up and grabbed my hands.

"Thank you," I said, "for everything."

"It seems that's all you tell me," he teased. He leaned forward and kissed me again.

"Oh, what a pretty picture," a voice sneered. We pulled away with a jump and Alek looked extremely surprised.

"Mimi?"

The brunette was glaring at me.

"I should've known you'd end up with her," she said distastefully. Then she turned to me, "you little bitch."

Alek stood up protectively.

"Don't talk to her like that," he growled.

"Why? She's just another one of your play things, isn't she? I bet you two won't even last long. She's going to hurt you in the end like last time."

"I would never," I snapped at her. I stood up as well.

"You'll never be good enough for him. He'll get bored of you eventually."

"Shut up, Mimi," Alek hissed. "Just leave us alone."

She winked at him.

"You'll come back to me soon, you always do."

I launched myself at her, but Alek wrapped his arms around my waist preventing me. Mimi smirked.

"What? Jealous? Worried? You should be he'll _never_ be yours."

Alek stepped in front of me.

"I'll never go back to you, you selfish bitch. And Chloe has no reason to worry, I'll always be hers."

Mimi's eyes turned to slits – literally. I stared at her cat eyes and her claws sprouted out. "You're gonna regret you were ever born, Uniter."

"Don't you dare," Alek growled. His own claws sprouting. I put my hand on his arm.

"Alek, don't," I pleaded. "Let's just go. Come on. Please."

He turned to me and his eyes returned to normal. The dark brown that I loved to stare into. His claws retracted. He reached for my hand the same I reached for his. He glared at Mimi.

"Stay away from us, or you'll regret it," he threatened.

He led me back to through the woods, leaving our food on the ground.

"What about-?"

"Just forget it. I wanna get as far away from her as we can get," he murmured. I didn't argue. I wanted to get away from Mimi as well. It started to rain, _hard_. He tugged on my hand to start running, but I shook my head. He shrugged, and we continued walking.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, after a while over the pouring rain. "You've been really quiet."

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. I was thinking about what Mimi said. _You'll never be good enough for him_. What if she was right? Girls threw themselves at him, Mai or human. He was sweet regardless of his jock/conceited frontier.

"Chloe," he said firmly. He stopped us both, and placed his hands on my shoulder. "Tell me."

"She was right," I whispered. Tears slid down my cheeks and I was grateful for the rain. We were soaked now. Drenched from head to toe.

"Mimi? Don't listen to her," he said. "She's wrong."

"No Alek!" I said, unable to hold back my tears. "She was _right_! I'll never be good enough. You're…You're like a God or something! And I'm just…me."

"Chloe King, I want you to listen to me very carefully," he said firmly. He leaned down slightly, to look me in the eyes. "You are the sweetest, caring, smartest, and _stubbornness_ person I have ever met. At first, you drove me insane with your constant fascination with that human. But then I started to like you, and everyday we spent together, it grew more and more. I know I can have any other girl," he said.

"Thanks," I spat. He smiled and let out a small laugh.

"You didn't let me finish, I know I can have any other girl, but I only want you. Don't listen to anything anyone else says."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. His arms wove around my waist and he crushed my body to his.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything," he whispered and sealed my lips with his. He picked me up and let me wrap my legs around his waist. When we pulled apart, he kissed my lips again sweetly.

"So any more doubts I need to cure?" he asked.

"No," I said. "No."

"Good. Let's go."

He swung me around so that he was carrying me like the first night we had to run. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he secured me more on his back. He ran back this time, I was scared he'd slip, but surprisingly he didn't. We made it back to the cottage, freezing cold and – in Alek's case – tired.

"I told you to put me down a mile back," I muttered as we stumbled through the doorway. "You look so exhausted."

He shrugged.

"You're more important," he said. I glared at him.

"You're important to me, Alek. And if something happened to you then I'd never be able to forgive myself."

He smiled.

"I appreciate the concern, Sweetie, but when it comes down to my well-being or yours, I'd choose yours in a heartbeat."

"Well I care about yours, and from now on if you're not allowed to carry me if I know you're tired, and if I tell you to put me down then you'd better, or else."

He just stared at me with a small smirk on his face. This was no time to be in a joking mood, I thought. I'm freaking getting mad at him and all he can do is smirk?

"What?"

"You look hot when you're fired up," he said.

"Now's not the time for your compliments!" I snapped. "I'm getting mad at you!"

"And it's the hottest thing I've ever seen," he replied. "So…_sexy_."

I glowered at him.

"Alek, I swear if you-"

I never got the chance to finish my sentence because Alek was suddenly in front of me and he covered my mouth with his. I tried to push him away but it was futile. The longer he kissed me, the weaker my will became. Damn this boy! I pulled him closer to me and when his fingers tangled themselves in my hair, I deepened the kiss. We would've kissed longer, but his cell phone rang in his pocket. He pulled away from me and groaned in frustration. I dropped my hands and stepped away from him. I really hope this person had something good to say, otherwise, Alek looked ready to kill.

"Damn it," he hissed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "_What_ is it?...Okay, let me call you back." He hung up and looked at me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"That was Dave," he said. I could hear the relief buried in his tone, "Valentina's awake."

**Review. Y****ou guys aren't surprised I left it at **_**another**_** cliffhanger aren't you? **

**For the record, one of my best friends we call her Mimi, and she's one of the best people in my life always there for me when I need her. But this character, well…to say that I don't like her would be an understatement. I'd kill her, but I kinda need her for this story. Thank you for always waiting for the next chapter. I'll post up Chapter 6 when as soon as I finish it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the late update. We just had Orientation, and tomorrow I'm going out with my friends, so I'll try and get as much done today for Ch. 7**

Six –

"What?" I asked, "She's awake?"

"Yeah. As soon as they checked on her, Dave called me to let me know," he said. He started pacing back and forth.

"What about Jasmine?"

He gave me a tortured look. I felt so bad for my boyfriend. His cousin and Valentina were the only real family he had. And they were almost brutally murdered. How many more massacres of our kind were we going to have? How many times were we supposed to endure pain of the deaths of our loves ones? Both Alek's parents and mine.

"She hasn't woken up yet."

I stared at him, the tears in my eyes mirroring his.

"Baby, I'm so sorry," I said.

"I know you want her to wake up, too," he said. He stopped pacing to send me a sad smile.

"Did they find Zane?" I asked.

"No." There was a hint of anger and regret in his tone. "But I swear if I get my hands on him, I'll…"

He stopped himself and closed his eyes.

"Talk to me," I said softly. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I don't want to believe he's my brother. I don't remember having one, Chloe. I'm trying, looking for even the tiniest glimpse but I keep coming up blank. I don't even remember my parents."

"Maybe you blocked it out," I suggested. "That happens when you don't want to remember the things that hurt you the most."

"Maybe," he whispered, but I could hear the doubt in his voice. He ran his hand over his face. His phone rang in his pocket. I grabbed it when he was going to answer it.

"I got it," I said. He didn't look up to talking to anyone. He nodded. "Go lie down."

He didn't argue with me. He went to the air mattress and threw himself down on it. He stared at the ceiling and placed both his arms behind his head. I hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Uniter?" A deep voice asked. "Is Alek there? It's Dave."

"He's, um, occupied right now."

It wasn't a complete lie, he was occupied… just with his thoughts. I stared at my boyfriend. Who was so confused at this whole situation.

"Oh…Valentina wanted to speak to him, but I'm sure she'll settle talking to you."

There was a scuffling noise and then I heard Valentina on the other line.

"Chloe?" Her voice sounded weak.

"Yes?"

"Are you and Alek okay?" she asked.

"We're fine," I promised. "No one's attempted to kill us so far."

She laughed – it was weak with relief.

"I'm glad. I want you two to come home as soon as you can."

"Um…Valentina, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"Why not?" I could hear the steel in her tone. _Uh-oh_. It was the voice of the Mai leader.

"I can't explain right now…but we can't come home just yet."

"Chloe I'm giving you a direct order."

"It's an order I can't follow," I said. "I'm sorry."

I hung up. That seemed to be a routine for me, answer then hang up.

"I'm pretty sure you just pissed her off," Alek commented from where he was laying.

"I know."

I sat down beside him and pushed his hair back from his forehead. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Do you wanna go back?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But if Valentina's awake, then we really can't deny an order."

"But can we go back in a day or two?" I asked. "I wanna just spend time with you."

He smiled. A peaceful looked crossed his face, almost like he was sleeping.

"Me too."

He opened his arms to me, and I settled myself into his arms once more. We just laid there in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm gonna take a nap, but I want you to listen to this before I do," he said. He untangled himself from me and went to the closet; he pulled something small out and then walked back over to me. He handed me a shuffle iPod.

"Just listen," he said. I nodded. He pulled me down beside him, wrapping his arms around me, he closed his eyes and I waited until his breathing evened out, then I pressed play.

_They got a lot of girls, __who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want, and everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl __walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause you're looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get, c__aught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

I looked at my boyfriend. Did he really mean it?

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause you're all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

I smiled, and finished the song, when it was over; I leaned over and pecked Alek on the lips.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I snuggled closer and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Sweetheart," I heard Alek whisper. "You need to wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Alek leaning over me. He waved his phone in the air.

"Valentina called again."

I groaned and closed my eyes again. I didn't want to deal with her today. Maybe tomorrow. Alek laughed, and I felt him wrap his arms around me. He kissed my lips. Then I felt his breath at my ear.

"She said that if we don't go home today, she's going to send the Hunter's after us to drag us back," he whispered. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"We don't have a choice now, do we?" I asked. He smiled sadly and shook his head. I pushed him off me lightly, and sat up.

"Fine."

With Mai speed, in ten minutes we had cleaned up the cottage, and we're ready to leave. Alek slipped his hand into mine.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

We started running back home. But I had a bad feeling in my gut.

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys the song that was put in the last chapter is 'She's no you' by Jesse McCartney.**** And Thank you sooooooooo much for the reviews.**

Seven –

We barely stopped to catch our breath. Mainly, because we didn't want Valentina to send the Hunters' after us and we knew that she would. But when I really couldn't breathe, Alek slowed down.

"Almost there," he urged, but even he was taking huge gulps of air.

"Can't," I groaned. I felt faint. My legs were shaking, and I felt off balanced. And to add to that, my heart was pounding in my chest, and taking deep breaths didn't help much.

"Come on, Sweetheart, it's just another mile."

"A _mile_?" I asked in disbelief. "Exactly how far were we?"

"Fifteen miles," he answered. Fifteen? Who the hell can run _fifteen _miles? "You've been doing great."

"I don't feel great," I said. "Can we please rest?"

He didn't look like he wanted to stop, but I guess he was exhausted too because he nodded. He led me to one of the trees with shade and he sat on the roots. Alek pulled off his shirt – smirking at me, as I stared at his toned muscular body – and laid it out for me to sit on, but I picked it up as I sat down and placed it beside me. Alek was about to pull me closer, but I leaned away.

"I'm sweaty," I protested. He gave me a look like 'are you serious'

"I'm sweaty, too, Sweetheart. Come here."

I sighed and caved. I leaned back on Alek's chest, and closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and I felt him kiss my shoulder.

"How much longer do you want to rest?" he asked.

"How about an hour?"

He laughed. "If we're not home within the next thirty minutes, Valentina might send the whole pride to get us back."

I groaned but didn't move. Alek rubbed my arm soothingly. I looked up at him, and he smiled down at me.

"I'm so thankful you weren't killed," I said. His smile widened.

"I'm thankful you weren't killed seven more times."

I laughed. I grabbed his hands and intertwined our fingers together; he gave my hand a squeeze. My hand fit perfectly in his. Both our phones rang at the same time. Why is it that it was always our stupid phones that ruined the moment? I pulled out my phone and so did Alek.

"Valentina," he said.

"My mom."

I put my phone away. I couldn't talk to her without crying, hell I didn't even know what I was going to do when we went back. I didn't want to tell her the truth. I wanted to keep her safe from what I really was. Alek picked my phone up. He had his pressed to his ear; he moved it a few centimeters away from him.

"She's yelling," he mouthed. I nodded. He handed me a phone and nudged me to answer it. I shook my head. My phone stopped ringing.

"Okay, Valentina…We're already coming…we took a small break…well we haven't stopped running…we'll be home soon…I know."

He put his phone down.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I can't talk to her right now," I whispered. "I don't even wanna go home when we do."

"You can always stay with us," Alek offered. "But you and I both know you have to go home eventually."

"I know. But can I stay with you?"

He smiled.

"Of course," he said. He checked the time on his phone. "We better go, Valentina said we have fifteen minutes to get back."

I got up, even though I was completely exhausted. Alek looked at me, and then pulled me closer.

"Come on," he said. "I'll carry you. You look ready to drop."

I shook my head. He looked the exact same. I wasn't going to make him more tired. It wasn't fair.

"No, I can run." He looked worried.

"Chloe…"

"Alek its fine," I insisted. "Let's just go. Fifteen minutes right?"

He nodded and let me run first. He followed behind me. I continued to run until I reached their apartment building, when I pulled myself to a stop, I almost fell but Alek caught me.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and forced myself to stand up straight. Alek let me lean on him and supported most of my weight. I've never been so grateful to someone in my, current, life. He led me inside the elevator and pushed 18. I leaned my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him to keep myself steady. He kept his arms around my waist, keeping me close to him. When the elevator doors opened, we walked out. At the door two Mai's - tall and burly – were standing guard. I didn't want to go in. Alek squeezed my side, reassuring me. One of the Mai guards – the one on the left, with untidy black hair and dark eyes – nodded at Alek.

"Good to see you man," he said.

"Thanks James," Alek said. James opened the door and let us through. I've never seen the apartment so crowded. A lot of them were staring at me in confusion. One of them stepped up to us and spoke to Alek in a language I didn't understand. When Alek responded it was in the same language.

The guy nodded and moved on. I looked at him.

"What language was that?"

"French. He's from the Pride in France."

"How long have you been able to speak French?" I asked. Alek smirked.

"I know many languages. Valentina taught them to Jasmine and I when we started to transform. Come on, he only came to tell me that Valentina's waiting for us."

He let go of me, but kept my hand and led me into one of the hallways and into a room. Valentina was sitting behind a desk, with a bunch of Mai standing at the opposite end. She looked up when we walked in.

"Leave us," she ordered the others. She looked recovered – exactly like her old self. I guess the accelerated healing did work. She stood up and walked over to us. I was afraid of what she was going to do to us. Well to me…because I was the one who hung up on her in the first place. But she looked relieved to see us.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece," she said. "You did well protecting her, Alek."

Alek nodded, his head bowed low. Valentina looked at our joined hands.

"This better not interfere with your duties," was all she said. "Or else."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I had been scared of what she was going to say about me and Alek's relationship. At least it wasn't, _'I forbid you to be together because you're the Uniter…'_

"You two are dismissed," she said finally.

She grabbed a few papers from her desk and began reading. I was about to walk, when I noticed Alek hadn't moved. He turned to me.

"Go ahead," he said softly. "I'm just need to talk to her. I'll come find you in a bit."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. I left the room. I wanted to find Jasmine. I wondered around, avoiding the many Mai that were everywhere. I finally found a room that was heavily guarded. Two women and three men. The first woman stopped me.

"You're not allowed to go in," she said.

"I'm the Uniter," I told her. "I want to see her. She's in here isn't she? Jasmine?"

The woman stepped away from me and nodded to the others to let me pass.

"Go ahead, Uniter. Welcome back."

I nodded and opened the door slowly. I slipped through and open door and a huge lump formed in my throat.

"Oh my god," I said under my breath.

**Review.**** Yay, now they're home. I'll explain why all the Mai are there later.**

**But there's still more to come, so keep reading **** I have more surprises in store for all of you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The last chapter I put the French speaking people were from London****. Whoops, my bad. I changed it. But thanks for pointing it out, and thanks for the reviews guys! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW, SO I'M GONNA FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER REALLY QUICKLY 3**

Eight –

I wanted to cry. Jasmine was lying on the bed with a bunch of different machines around her and wires strapped to her arms. The blanket went up to her elbow. I caught a small glimpse at the bandages that she was wrapped in underneath the thick blanket. I made a promise to myself that I was going to kill Zane when I got the chance. I sat in the only available chair, on the right side of her bed. Her face was wiped clean of emotion. I stared into the face of one of my best friends and greatest protectors. I grabbed her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Jasmine," I whispered. "I'm so sorry this happened to you."

Tears forced their way down my cheeks. I wiped them away with my free hand, but more followed. I laid my head on the bed and just cried. The door opened and I looked up quickly to see Alek standing there.

"Chloe…" his voice broke, and I could see him holding back his own tears as he took in the sight of his cousin. He walked to me; I stood up, carefully taking my hand from Jasmine's. Alek pulled me to him and just held me. He buried his face in my hair, and his grip tightened around me.

"Do you want to be alone with her?" I asked him. He picked his head up and looked me in the eyes.

"No. I need you with me right now."

I nodded and when he sat on the chair. I stood behind him, and placed both my hands on his shoulders. I could feel the tension in his shoulders. He grabbed his cousin's hand.

"Hey Cuz," he started. "I'm back now, and I need you to wake up. Who else is going to watch Chloe when she pisses me off or irritates me?"

I smacked his shoulder. He turned to me with a smile.

"You know I'm joking," he said.

"You better be."

He turned back to Jasmine. "I promise he's going to pay for what he did to you."

Alek stood up and looked at me.

"Valentina knows that you'll be staying here."

"Okay, that's great."

Alek's face turned to worried. I raised an eyebrow. He grabbed my hands and held them.

"I also asked Valentina if I could go help search for Zane," he told me. "She agreed."

"I'm going with you," I said. He shook his head.

"I can't risk you."

I glared at him. "I'm _going_, Alek. Whether you like it or not."

"Chloe…please…"  
>"No, Alek. I have to go. I care about her, too. And I want to find him just as much as you do."<p>

He looked pained. His grip on my hands tightened so much it was almost painful. He leaned his forehead against mine, and sighed.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you is there?"

I squeezed his hands back.

"No."

The door opened and Valentina walked in. She stopped at the sight of both of us.

"When you're ready you can join the Hunters'," she said. She sat on the seat beside her daughter and just looked at her. Alek wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the room. We walked past the Guards, and other Mai, and straight to his room. I've never actually been in his room, and it was nice. A king size bed occupied the middle of the room, two built-in closets at the far wall, and a nightstand beside the bed. A glass door led to a small balcony.

"Wow," was all I said. Alek let me go and went to his closet; he threw the doors open and started rummaging through it. He pulled out a new pair of jeans, a black shirt, and his black jacket that he always wore.

"I'm going to have to give you something of Jasmine's," he said. He went into his joint bathroom and closed the door to change. When he came back out, he motioned toward the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

He left me alone. I sat on his bed, it felt like a waterbed, but it wasn't. I threw myself backwards and closed my eyes. I felt the bed sink down, and arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Alek staring at me.

"You sure you wanna go?" he asked me. I gave him a look that probably said 'seriously?' He sighed and stood up. He handed me a small bundle of clothes. It was a pair of jeans, and a simple black shirt – similar to Alek's clothes, but for a female. I walked into his bathroom and changed as quickly as I could. When I came back out, he handed me a jacket.

"This one's mine," he said. "I want you to wear it."

I took it with a smile, and leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said. He waited until I put it on, before he grabbed my hand. He led me out of the apartment, and into the elevator. He pushed 1, and wrapped his arms around me. As we slowly went down the floors, he put his finger under my chin and titled my face up. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, until he pulled away.

"Stay with me at all times," he told me. I nodded. He kissed me again. I turned myself in his arms, so that I was facing him and wrapped both my arms around his neck. We pulled apart when we heard the elevator doors open. In front of us, were two Mai, was my guess. They wore similar outfits to ours. One of them looked me up and down.

"Nice work, Alek."

Alek opened his mouth to say something, but I poked him in the stomach. He looked at me. I gave him a pointed look. He grinned back. Something beeped in the other man's pocket. He pulled out a small phone. He looked up at all of us with a solemn expression.

"They've spotted Zane."

**Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Anyways, sorry about the late update, some stuff's been going on****… and it took me a while to finish.**

Nine –

"Where?" Alek demanded his tone cold and his expression murderous. The guy glanced at his phone.

"The Theater near the park," he said. I froze. Out of all places, Zane just had to go _there_!

Alek grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the building. I forced him to stop.

"Chloe-"

"Just let me say something," I said, "Promise me that no matter what happens tonight, you'll be careful? You only have one life."

He smirked, and kissed my nose. "I'll be fine."

"Alek," my voice went flat. "I don't wanna lose you."

He crushed me to him in a hug.

"You're not going to lose me, Sweetheart," he whispered reassuringly, "I promise."

He kissed me slowly; when he pulled away there was an emotion on his face I couldn't read. He let me out of the building, jumped on the nearest rooftop and started running. I followed after him.

He was much faster than me this time. With the vengeance he so wanted right now, I was left trailing behind. He glanced over his shoulder, and pulled himself to a stop. It took me a few minutes to catch up. He looked me in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Let's just hurry before he leaves," I muttered. He looked at me unsure. I gave him a small push.

"Go ahead. I'll catch up."

He ran ahead of me. I closed my eyes and once I opened them I started running. It didn't take that much longer to reach the theater. When I manage to reach the steps, I heard a huge crash inside. Uh-oh. I ran up the steps and threw open the doors. I found Alek lying down on the bottom of the steps. I ran to him and shook his shoulder.

"Alek get up!"

He groaned and pushed himself up.

"Damn him," he muttered.

"What happened?"

"He knocked me down the stairs."

I helped him back up. He pointed up the stairs. I nodded and once he was fully up. We ran upstairs into the room. We found Zane standing in the middle of the room – but it wasn't just him. There was a girl around my age with him, being held by her hair. He held a gun to her head. She was pretty with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. I think I've seen her around school somewhere.

"Well, look who decided to show up," he sneered.

"Let the girl go, Zane," Alek hissed. "She's just a human."

"But why? You're girl has a thing for saving _humans_. Even though they're hunting us down and slowly killing us off," he said.

I glared at him. I could hear Alek breathing heavily beside me. I grabbed his hand to keep him from launching himself at Zane again.

"I'm the Uniter. I'm supposed to unite all of us together again."

"But you see, Uniter," Zane hissed. "I don't want to be united. They deserve to die, for killing my parents and taking my brother away from me."

"You don't see me trying to kill them," Alek muttered. Apparently Zane heard him.

"You should be, brother. Our parents were murdered! Doesn't that matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does," Alek growled. "But you have no right to do this! You had no fucking right to hurt Valentina and Jasmine!"

"I don't need a right, brother," he sneered. "They were in my way so I got rid of them."

My guess was that he didn't know they survived. Alek squeezed my hand hard, confirming it for me.

"Then why are you still here?" Alek demanded. I hated the look on his face – it was so full of pain and anger.

"My job here is not finished."

As soon as those words left his mouth. The doors slammed shut behind us. Alek looked back and then at Zane.

"I should've known," Alek snapped. He looked at me with agony in his eyes. "I shouldn't have let you come."

"Why?"

"Still haven't figured it out, have you Uniter?" Zane taunted. "I'm here to _kill_ you."

"Over my dead body," Alek spat. Zane narrowed his eyes. He drew the gun closer to the young girl.

She whimpered. I finally managed to place her. It was Mercilyn Smith – we were partners for a project once. She was shy but extremely nice and Zane was ready to murder her without blinking. She stared at me with such fear in her eyes. Her emotions hit me like a battering ram – she was terrified.

"That can be arranged," Zane snarled. He pointed the gun at Alek. I stepped in front of him. Zane smirked. I felt Alek grip my arms, but I stiffened my stance so I couldn't move.

"You can't protect him forever, Sweetheart!" he hissed.

I could hear a growl from Alek. I guess he didn't like Zane calling me that. I didn't either. He kept the gun pointed at us. Alek's grip tightened on my arms.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whispered harshly.

"I'm not letting you give up one of your lives for me," he hissed back.

"Well, I'm not going to let you lose your one life," I snapped. I could feel him ready to pull me away. I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Are you two lovebirds done deciding who's going to die?" Zane asked in a bored voice. "Ah, hell I'll just get on with it."

As he pulled the trigger, Alek yanked us both to the ground, the bullet missing me by centimeters. Alek was one his feet the next second, and he threw himself against his brother, knocking all three of them to the ground. The gun skidded a few feet away. Alek pulled Zane off Mercilyn and the two began an intense fight with punches and kicks. I ran to help Mercilyn. I picked her up, but she cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My ankle," she groaned. I glanced down and nearly passed out. Her ankle was twisted at an odd angle. I bent down to see if there was anything I could do, and then I heard Alek. When I glanced up, Zane had sent a powerful kick to his chest sending him flying backwards till he crashed into the wall. Zane ran at me and knocked me away from Mercilyn. He grabbed her and pulled her up roughly.

"Let her go!" I screamed. "She's done nothing!"

"I've got a better idea," Zane said with a smirk. He forced Mercilyn to face him and his smirk widened. Before I could move, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

**Review.**** Sorry, had to end it there.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews as usual.**** I really enjoy reading what you guys say. Anyways, school starts in three days and I won't be able to write as fast, but I'll post up my chapters as soon as I finish them.**

Ten –

"NO!" I screamed. He pulled away from Mercilyn and turned to me. She swayed on her feet. He let her go and she stumbled to me. I grabbed her to keep her up, but I could see her life being drained from her every second. Oh no.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She smiled at me, before collapsing in my arms, dead. Next thing I know, I'm being tackled to the nearest wall. Zane held a knife in his hand; he traced the shape of my face with the tip. How could this guy just kill his own kind?

"Such a shame to hurt such a pretty face," he said sarcastically. He gripped my hair and pulled me in front of him. Alek had pulled himself off the ground. When he saw me in Zane's grip, he took a step forward. Zane pressed the blade to my neck.

"Move and I'll kill her," he threatened. He made his point, by dragging the knife a little bit to the left, drawing blood. I let out a small whimper.

"I'll kill you," Alek growled.

"But you're precious Chloe will lose another life before you do. And the Order's right outside that door, taking care of those out there. You're outnumbered, and out armed," Zane gloated. "Come here, brother."

Alek looked at me with such pain in his eyes. He walked toward us, when he was within reach Zane told him to stop.

"I want you to watch as the light leaves her eyes," he said.

Alek looked at me and I knew what I had to do. I closed my eyes, and let my instincts take over. I grabbed Zane's hand and twisted his wrist, forcing him to drop the knife. I flipped him over me and with a kick; I knocked him to the ground. He got to his feet and with one quick strike, his fist connected with my chest, forcing me back a few feet. Alek aimed a punch to him but Zane dodged it, grabbed Alek's extended arm and swung him into me. We both crashed to the ground.

"You okay?" Alek asked.

"Fine," I grumbled out. Alek pushed himself off me, and we both got to our feet. Zane held two blades in his hands – the ones Valentina had told me were used to behead Mai – he twirled them in his hands.

"So," he asked tauntingly, "which one of you is going to die first?"

"Neither," I snapped. I braced myself as he ran toward us, Alek grabbed my arm and swung me so that my feet smacked against Zane's chest. Once my feet touched the ground, Alek grabbed both of Zane's wrists and the two started to fight over the weapons. Alek managed to get Zane to drop both weapons, and they both clattered to the ground. Alek managed to knock Zane into the far wall. He looked at me.

"Let's get out of here," he said. I nodded. We made our way to the doors and pulled on the handles, but the doors wouldn't budge.

"Damn it," Alek hissed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Dave? Where are you?...Well you need to get in here now…We're going to die if you don't hurry the hell up…Leave it to them and find a way inside."

Alek hung up his phone. "We're on our own for a while," he murmured to me.

"You seriously didn't think you stood a chance did you?" Zane asked. We turned to him to see him holding a knife in his hand. Seriously, how many weapons did this guy _have_? With a smirk on his face, he flung the knife at Alek. I acted without thinking, throwing myself in front of my boyfriend to protect him. The knife pierced my stomach and I gasped from the sudden pain. Blood poured from my wound. I pulled the knife from my stomach and watched it clatter to the ground. I fell back against Alek, placing my hands over the wound. He caught me in his grip, keeping me from falling to the ground.

"NO!" Alek roared. He picked up the knife and threw it to Zane. He dodged it.

"Another time, brother," he said. He disappeared into the darkness. The doors busted open and Mai started to pour into the room. Alek placed me on the ground gently and hovered over me.

"Stay with me, okay," he begged. "I'm not letting you lose another life. I'm gonna get you to the healers, I promise. Just keep your eyes on me."

I didn't say anything. I just stared into his dark brown eyes. He had pulled off his jacket and pressed it against my wound. His hands applying pressure as well.

"DAVE!" he shouted. "Get the healers over here _now_!"

"They're coming in," a deep voice announced. Alek looked back at me.

"Stay with me," he pleaded.

"Always," I whispered. I wasn't afraid to lose another life, but I remembered that my lives were the only way that I could unite my people and the humans together. I needed all the lives I had left.

"I'll never forgive myself if you lose another life," Alek muttered to himself. I placed my hand over his.

"I did it to save yours," I whispered. A lady – who liked like she was in her forties – came into my view. She smiled at me and started to work over my wound. My vision started caving in. I could feel myself dying. But there was another feeling – a floating feeling I've never felt before. And I've died twice already.

"Chloe," Alek said. "Can you hear me? Don't let go of this life. Please. For me, don't let go."

Those were the last things I heard him say before I blacked out.

**Yes, I realize how evil I am. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I've been so busy and conflicted that it kinda gave me writer's block. AND my account wouldn't let me login.**** But here's the next chapter. BTW, I think I'm getting sick so it'll be a few more days before I update.**

Eleven –

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was a bright light. I immediately shut my eyes again.

"Chloe?"

It was Alek's voice. I opened one eye, the light didn't hurt as much, and I opened the other one. I pushed myself up on my elbows, and found myself in Alek's room, right in the middle of the bed. Alek was standing by the window. When he saw me, he ran over to me and crushed me to him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he tells me as he pulled back. My hands go to my stomach; Alek's eyes follow my hands.

"Did I-"

Alek shook his head.

"No. You almost did. Chloe, I mean it when I say this, _never_ take a knife for me again," he said.

"Alek-"

"No," his voice turned hard. "Chloe, I may only have one life, but yours-"

"Are more important," I finished irritably. "I wish you'd stop saying that! Alek if I have a chance to save you I'm going to do it, no matter what it's going to cost me."

His eyes turned into slits. His yellowish cat eyes were both sexy and dangerous.

"Damn it, Chloe! I love you! And I can't let you lose another life! I _won't_!"

All the argument about whose life – or in my case, lives – was more important drained out of me.

"You love me?" I asked.

Alek finally seemed to notice his slip. He froze.

"I…Well…yeah…" he said sheepishly.

I grinned – the most stupid one in my life – and threw my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, and pushing us both down onto the bed. He seemed surprised at first, but he immediately kissed me back, his arms weaving around my waist. We pulled away when we couldn't breathe. He tried to laugh, but it came out as a single ragged breath.

"I love you, too," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm glad," he murmured. He flipped us over and kissed me again. There was a knock on the door, I was only half-aware of it.

"Hey guys-WHOA!" a familiar voice shouted. Alek pulled away, irritation written all over his face. I turned to see Amy and Paul standing at the door.

"Are we interrupting something?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Alek muttered too low for their human ears to hear. I grinned.

"No," I replied. Alek shot me a look, I kissed his cheek. I slid out of the bed, and joined Amy and Paul at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I heard Alek get up from the bed, and then I felt him wrap his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here? We were in the middle of something."

I nudged him with my hip. I looked up at him to find him staring at me.

"What?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned to my friends.

"Any particular reason why you two are here?" I asked.

"What can't two best friends who are also dating see their third best friend?" Amy asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Amy, I know you," I said. "And you guys wouldn't just come here if it wasn't important. So what's going on?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly. Paul looked down at his feet. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You've always been a bad liar," I stated, "_spill_."

"You're not going to like it," she said.

"Amy…"

I felt Alek pull me closer to him. Amy sighed, and put both hands behind her back.

"Brian's family was part of the Order," she said.

I froze. What? My legs suddenly felt hallow.

"What?"

"Yeah, do you remember the lady that shot you?" Paul asked. I nodded. "Well…I was the one who saw her leaving, and today I was bored and started walking around and I saw her enter the Rezza building…so being the good sidekick that I am, I went in after her."

"But how do you know that Brian's family was part of the order?" I asked.

"I was getting there," Paul said. "I followed her in and saw her talking to this man. They were talking about Brian, and the woman promised that they would revenge his death."

"Can you two give us a minute?" Alek asked tightly. Amy and Paul walked out and closed the door behind them. Alek turned me to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"His family was part of the Order…does that mean that he…?"

"I don't think so," Alek said stiffly. I knew he didn't want to talk about this but I need my answers.

"But he could've been," I probed.

"Does it matter?" Alek asked. "If he was he never looked like he was going to hurt you, Chloe."

I hung my head low. Brian was sweet, but what if everything had been one big lie?

"He couldn't have known about it, Chloe. He _kissed_ you, didn't he? The Order knows they're not supposed to do that." Alek's tone was bitter. I looked up at him and could see the jealousy burning in his eyes. "Alek –"

"Do you still have feeling for him?" He asked abruptly.

"He's dead Alek," I pointed out.

"That doesn't answer my question," he said. I sighed. I didn't want to fight with him about this. Brian was out of my life. End of story.

"No," I promised. He didn't look convinced. It hurt that he looked like he had doubts about us. But deep down, I could understand it. I've already hurt him too many times with Brian, and I wasn't going to do that anymore. I grabbed his face and forced him to look me in the eyes.

"Alek Petrov, I love _you_, okay? I will always love you. Never doubt that."

He sighed. He pulled me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest, and I smiled when I felt his hand cup the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "and I'd never doubt your love."

"Good," I mumbled.

I clutched myself to him tighter. He kissed the side of my neck. I pulled away and stood on my tippy toes to peck his lips. He smiled. There was a knock on the door, which – as always – ruined the moment between us.

"Chloe? Alek?" the familiar voice floated through. I gasped and pulling myself away from Alek, I pulled the door open.

"Jasmine!"

**Review. I just had to bring up Brian, even though I hate how he gets in the way of Chalek.**** But they will always make it through together…at least in my story. And was that a good surprise at the end?**


	12. Chapter 12

**GUYS! I'M SOOOOOO VERRY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. My grandpa's maid sat on my laptop and cracked my screen, my aunty had it for a week, she was "supposed" to fix it…But I just got it back today and I wrote after school to try and finish this chapter. Again****, I'm sorry for the late update.**

Twelve –

To say I was surprised to see her was an understatement. I threw myself at her and gave her a huge bear hug. She laughed.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" I gushed. She hugged me back tightly.

"Me too. I'm glad to see that you two are finally together." She gave me a knowing smile. I grinned back at her. I pulled away from her so that Alek could hug her. Jasmine threw her arms around him and I watched as he squeezed her tightly. He buried his face in her shoulder.

"You're back," he whispered as if he couldn't believe it himself. Jasmine sighed contently.

"Thank you," she told him when they pulled apart. "Without you I would've died. That's the second time you've saved me from dying."

Alek smiled.

"Who else would save you from dying?" he asked, "Chloe surely couldn't."

"Shut it," I snapped. Both of them laughed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alek asked Jasmine. He reached for my hand and held it gently. She smiled.

"Anything, as long as we get out of here," she replied. Alek thought about that.

"Lunch?" he offered. I shrugged. Jasmine nodded.

"Chinese?" she asked sweetly. Alek laughed.

"Sure, let's go."

Jasmine walked out first and we followed her. Amy and Paul were sitting on the couch – surrounded by all the Mai. Amy looked uneasy; Paul looked like he was in heaven.

"Guys, we're going out for lunch!" I announced. "Let's go!"

Amy shot up to her feet like a rocket. Paul didn't move an inch. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, with a tug she managed to pull him off the couch, but he landed on the floor.

"Come on Paul!" Amy said annoyed. Paul shook his head and got to his feet. He wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder and they joined us at the door. Alek pulled me out of the door first and into the elevator.

"Someone's in a hurry," I teased. He smirked.

"Maybe it's so we can be alone tonight for…" his tone was suggestive, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "…activities."

I laughed and pushed him away lightly.

"I love you but I'm not ready for that yet."

He shrugged.

"It was worth a try, and I love you enough to wait."

I kissed his cheek. He pecked my lips once before everyone else filed into the elevator. Jasmine pushed 1 and Alek wrapped his arms around me as we started descending. When the elevator door opened, we went to the garage.

"Chloe," Amy said. "We're taking my car. Wanna come?"

"No," Alek answered for me. "Chloe and I are taking my car."

Amy rolled her eyes, and her Jasmine and Paul made their way to her car. Jasmine looked back at Alek.

"Diamond?" she asked. Alek nodded and started tugging me further down the lot.

"Where did you park your car?" I asked.

"At the end," he said. He smirked. "You'll see."

When we reached the end, there was a sheet over a car.

"That's yours?" I asked. He nodded proudly. He let go of my hand and pulled the sheet of the car. It was an Aston martin. A nice one.

"Wow," I breathed.

He chuckled and opened the door for me. I slid in, Alek got in the drivers side, and the car purred to life. He stomped on the gas and the car sped away.

"Jeez!" I shouted. "And I thought Amy drove crazy!"

He grinned at me.

"Scared?" he taunted.

"Nervous," I corrected. "What if we crash?"

"We won't," he promised. In minutes, we parked next to Amy's car. We were in front of a small building, like a tiny house.

"Where are we?"

"Diamond Restaurant," he answered. He got out of the car and went around to open my door. Such a gentleman, I thought. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. Alek kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," I told him. He smirked.

"I know."

We made our way up to entrance. I could see Amy, Paul, and Jasmine already seated at the table. They were all laughing and drinking tea was my guess. A bush rattled on my left; I glanced at it and made Alek stop.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to the bush.

"It's nothing, Sweetheart."

I listened anyways, and that's when I could hear it, a heartbeat.

"Someone's here with us," I muttered. Alek turned his ear to that direction and then his eyes widened as he heard it, too.

"It's probably one of the Mai watching us," he offered. But I could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Do you know if anyone's on duty watching us?" I retaliated. He shook his head.

"It's probably just an animal, Chloe."

"What if it's _Zane_?"

Panic creped its way into my tone. Alek's eyes narrowed.

"If it is, then good, I've been waiting to finally kill him."

"Alek, no," I begged. He smiled assuring at me, but I didn't feel assured.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll be fine."

"Do you want me to take another knife for you?" It was a cheap shot but, hey, I had to use whatever I had to make him not act absurdly.

His cat eyes flashed for a few seconds.

"You wouldn't," he hissed.

"Try me," I hissed back. "I'm not letting you risk your life again."

"And I'm not letting you risk yours either."

"Then you better not go."

He sighed. He knew I got him. There was no way around this argument. If he went after Zane, I would do anything to make sure he didn't get hurt. Even if it meant, really, losing another life.

He nodded curtly, and opened the entrance door for me. I gave him a small smile and walked in first, he walked in after me. Placing his hand on my lower back, he led me to the table our friends were seated at.

"There you guys are," Jasmine said. "We already ordered. I ordered for you guys. I hope you don't mind sharing."

"Not at all," Alek said. He pulled out my chair. I sat down and he sat in the chair beside me, he angled his legs so that our knees were touching. He held my hand under the table.

Paul was telling us his latest findings in his readings – all from comics by the way – when our food arrived. Alek and I were sharing fried shrimp. It tasted divine. Alek and I took turns feeding each other – don't ask me why. Amy made gagging sounds, but Jasmine smiled cheekily.

Maybe, thirty minutes later, we were all done. Alek paid the check, even though we all started objecting, especially me.

"You've got to stop paying for everything!" I told him, as he handed the waitress the money. I noticed her checking him out. I narrowed my eyes slightly. Alek wrapped his arm around my shoulder and quickly said "thank you" to the lady, and led me out of the restaurant. Jasmine, Amy, and Paul were a few steps behind us. I was looking at my feet as we walked. Suddenly, something told me to look up, when I did I saw someone I really didn't want to see leaning against Alek's car.

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed angrily.

Mimi smirked at me.

**Review.**** I was supposed to update sooner but my friends grandma just passed away and I was with her at the hospital for like 3 hours. Plus, I just transferred schools and I need to catch up on the curriculum. So PLEASE just keep reading my story and I'll try and update as quickly as I can.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews :) One of your suggestions**** was great and I'm going to slightly use it so thank you for that. And to answer one of your questions, Mimi is one of the Mai, she likes Alec but he chose Chloe over her. This chapter will be multiple POV's.**

Thirteen –

"For starters," she said. She pushed herself off Alek's car. "My man."

"Only in that deranged head of yours he's your man," I snapped.

"Watch yourself, Uniter," she snarled out.

"Stay away from us," I grounded out through clenched teeth. She rolled her eyes at me and then smirked.

"Keep your eyes open, Uniter. And Alek, sweetie, I'll see you soon." She winked at him, turned and ran tail. I was about to go after her and rip her hair out, but Alek grabbed my wrist.

"Let her go."

"No," I said harshly. I yanked my hand out of his. I'm tired of letting her get away with things. I took off after her. I knew Alek was following me. I could hear his footfalls not that far behind.

"CHLOE!" he shouted. But I don't stop. I was gaining speed, I could see Mimi's figure running away. I pushed myself faster, dodging the people in my way, and leaving Alek trailing behind this time. It was my rage that made me faster than my boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel a little smug, but it quickly vanished when I remembered who I was after. A lot of people looked at me curiously; I tried my best to ignore them so I didn't get distracted. I was finally within reach of Mimi. I threw myself at her, and we tumbled to the ground. We started wrestling throwing each other off and over each other.

Our claws extend. She swung hers at me, I managed to dodge them. I know I could kill her easily; my hand was already prepared to strike. Suddenly, something was pressed into my neck. My vision started getting blurry, and my body felt paralyzed. I fell off Mimi. Something is jabbed into her arm next. A shadow loomed over us. I stared into her eyes and my vision caved.

Jasmine's POV

By the time I caught up to Alek and Chloe. I found Alek standing alone his back to me. I had told Amy and Paul to wait for us until I called them. I tapped Alek's shoulder. He turned to me and cursed.

"Where is she?" I demanded. He glared at me.

"Does it look I know?"

"Don't get snippy with me, Alek," I said. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

I pulled out my phone and immediately dialed my mom's number.

"Valentina," she answered.

"Mom, we don't know where Chloe is," I told her.

"Weren't you guys with her?" she asked. Her tone was the voice of the Leader of the Mai, not my mother.

"Yes, but she took off after Mimi."

"Jasmine, find her now!"

I heard her barking orders before she hung up the phone.

"We've gotta find her Alek," I said. I put my phone away.

"Good detection Sherlock," he retorted.

I shoved him.

"Go in that direction," I ordered. "I'm going the other way."

He didn't argue with me. He started running, shouting for Chloe's name. I dialed her number.

"Hey, you've reached Chloe, obviously I can't answer your call, so leave it at the beep and I'll get back to you."

I closed my phone and groaned. I took off in the opposite direction. I jumped onto of the closest rooftop and extended my hearing range. I could hear couples fighting, friends talking, and a bunch of machines. No sign of Chloe at all.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. It's Alek.

"What?" I ask immediately.

"I found something."

"Where are you?"

"Just south of the school," he said. The school?

"I'm on my way."

I turn and start running in the direction of the school. The school's at least a mile and a half away from where Chloe should've been. There's no way someone could've taken her that quickly. We were only two minutes away from her.

I found Alek standing underneath a tree. I tapped his shoulder; he turned to me with a grim expression.

"What did you find?" I ask.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He handed it to me. It was a piece of clothing with the number 28.

"What's this?"

"It's a piece of the jacket Chloe was wearing."

"How do you-"

"It's my jacket" he explained. "28's my number. It was sown on the pocket of the jacket."

He was right.

"Then who-"

"Whoever it was wanted us to find this. To let us know that they have her."

I could see the worried look in his eyes. I handed the piece back to him. He shoved it in his pocket.

"We're going to find her. I promise."

My phone beeped in my pocket. Pulling it out it was from an unknown number. I opened it.

"Let the games begin," I read out loud. Alek's face turned grim. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means who ever it is, is toying with us," he answered.

Amy's POV

I really hated waiting.

"I'm calling Chloe," I said. Paul nodded. I dialed her number, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Voicemail again," I groaned. I put my phone away. I started my car.

"Where are we going?" Paul asked.

"We're going to Valentina's."

My phone beeped at the same time Paul's did. I pulled it out. It was a text from Chloe.

_Hey. Sorry guys, I got a call from my mom, I have to run a__ few errands. Text you tomorrow _

"Did you get the same text as I did?" Paul asked. I nodded.

"So I'm guessing she's fine," I said slowly.

"Probably," he agreed.

"I'll drop you home then," I said.

"We're going for lunch tomorrow right?" he asked. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course," I said. He grinned at me. I started driving toward his house. Since Chloe was fine, I could sleep well tonight at least. Chloe and Alek were home and safe. I pulled into Paul's driveway. He kissed me sweetly before getting out. He waved at me as I drove away. I drove home and once I heard my phone beep before I went to bed. It was Paul.

I'll answer him in the morning, I decided.

I fell asleep once my head hit the pillow.

Jasmine's POV (again)

When I opened the door to our apartment, Alek walked straight into his room and slammed his door shut. I sighed. There weren't any Mai in the apartment which was weird. My mom walked out of her room.

"Well?" she demanded.

"There's no sign of here anywhere. We think she's been kidnapped."

"Alek!" she called. "Get out here now!"

The door opened and Alek walked out. My mom settled herself on one of the seat, and we took the ones across from her.

"What makes you think she's been kidnapped?" she asked.

"I found a piece of my jacket, and we received a text that said 'Let the games begin'" Alek stated.

His hands were balled into fists.

"I should've been faster," he muttered.

"There was nothing you could've done, Alek. You ran as fast as you could. I did too. Whoever took it made their escape in two minutes."

"Where's Mimi?" my mom suddenly asked. "You said that's who she was chasing after as well."

"She wasn't there either," Alek said.

"Do you think she could've had something to do with Chloe's kidnapping?" she asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Alek replied. I glanced at my phone and checked my messages. I stared at the message we had received: _Let the games begin_. What the hell did this person want?

"Jasmine!" My mother's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was looking at something. What was it?"

"I said that I sent the pride out looking for them. We have to find Chloe and bring her back safely."

"We know that," I said. "But we have no idea where to look."

My phone beeped. Then Alek's. I opened the new message. It was from the same unknown number.

"What is it?" My mom asked.

"Mom…"

**Review, please.**** Sorry for the late update. I had so much freaking school work, and two tests and one exam that I had to study for because it counts for four grades that I need to make up. I wrote as soon as I was free though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**** I updated a lot faster, because I had SOME free time on my hands. But school's getting a little crazy for me, but I'll update regularly at least once a week at least, so please bear with me. I'm gonna make this two POV's now in every chapter, giving you more insight on all the characters. And to clear some of your confusion, you'll find out about the texts don't worry.**

Fourteen –

Jasmine's POV

I read the message out loud to them. This time the message was different.

"We have the one you want to save. Time's running out, she's hidden away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alek demanded.

"I don't know. That's all it says."

"We already knew they had her," My mom pointed out, "so why would they send it to us again?"

"Because they're taunting us," Alek said grimly, putting it together. He shoved away from the table.

"Where are you going?" My mom demanded as he headed for the door.

"I'm going to look for her. I'm promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

He shut the door behind him, leaving me and my mother alone.

"I'm sorry," I told her.

"Just find her, Jasmine," she said in a strained voice. "Before it's too late."

I nodded and stood up. I ran out the door and after Alek. He was already half-way down the parking lot when I finally caught up.  
>"Alek!" I shouted. He turned at the sound of my voice.<p>

"Don't try and stop me," he said.

"I'm not trying to," I said firmly. "I'm coming with you."

He smiled.

"I appreciate it."

"I love her too, you know," I stated. He smiled.

"I know. Just not as much as I do."

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Lover Boy. We gotta get going."

He didn't say anything. He just took off running; I wasn't that far behind him. We jumped on a rooftop. Alek stopped at the ledge.

"Where do we start?" he asked.

"Out of the city," I suggested. "If I were to kidnap Chloe, I'd take her out of the city, because as long as she's here she's under our protection. My mom already ordered the rest of the Mai to search the city."

Alek nodded.

"Then let's head out. I wanna find this bastard before dawn."

Me too, I thought. We started jumping roof tops, getting closer and closer to the end of the city.

"Through the forest," Alek shouted. I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped off the building and landed crouched on my knees. Alek landed beside me. We stood at the same time and took off into the forest.

We're coming Chloe, I silently promised.

Chloe's POV

I stirred and then slowly opened my eyes. My body was aching. I tried to move my hands, but found they were bound behind my back. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness, and found that I wasn't alone.

"It's nice to see that you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty," Mimi said spitefully.

"Where are we?" I asked.

She was chained to the wall instead of tied up. She glared at me. Her eyes flashing into her cat ones.

"Does it look like I know?"

I glared back at her.

"We've been kidnapped and tied up, you need to stop being a bitch," I retorted.

"I hope they kill you first," she tells me.

"It only takes one time to end your life, Mimi. I would keep my mouth shut if I were you."

"What are you going to do about it?" she demanded scornfully, "hit me?"

"Screw you."

At least if we die, I'd be free of her, I thought. My thoughts drifted to Alek after that. I instantly felt worried about my boyfriend. I hoped he was ok. I glanced at my surroundings trying to decipher where I was, but I was in an empty room with only a tiny window and a bitch for a cellmate. Mimi groaned. I turned my attention to her, there was a small dark liquid dripping down her arm. Next, I smelt blood.

"Why'd they cut you?" I asked. Her eyes met mine. She didn't answer me. Instead she struggled against her chains and pulled once.

"Ugh, I'm too weak to break this, they injected me with something."

I tried to break mine. Instead, I felt a zap of electricity course through my arms. I screamed.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"My binds just shocked me."

Mimi closed her eyes, and then opened them. She folded her legs underneath her, and tried to get up on her knees but she fell back against the wall.

"They probably made yours with electric shocks because you're the Uniter," she explained. "You're far more powerful than any of us."

"I am not more powerful than anyone."

She scoffed. "You really don't see yourself clearly. You're the only hope we have to end this feud. Of course, Baset, would bless you by making you stronger than anyone with nine lives to change everything."

"We've gotta get out of here," I said.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know what forget it," I snapped. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the wall. I was longing for Alek. I closed my eyes and pictured Alek's smiling face at me. It brought some comfort to what I was feeling.

"Chloe?" Mimi asked softly. I opened my eyes.

"What? Do you have more rude comments to say to me?"

"No…"

"Then what is it?"

I watched as she prepared herself on what she was going to say.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "What's going to happen to us?"

I was about to say something rude and totally cruel but the look on her face stopped me. Her tough girl façade faded and she looked truly terrified. There were tears glistening in her eyes.

"I don't know."

I was scared too, but I was trying my hardest not to show it. I wasn't going to give my kidnapper the satisfaction. The door opened, causing light to leak into the room, and someone walked in.

"Hello Girls," the voice greeted us. I squinted against the bright light.

You've got to be kidding me?

**Review.**** I'll write whenever I have free time, I promise.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it really means a lot and keeps me motivated so keep reviewing my story **** Sorry, I'm updating late, school's really stressing me out. I barely have a social life anymore because all I do is schoolwork. But I write every chance that I get.**

Fifteen –

Chloe's POV

"Nice to see the Uniter is finally up," Zane snarled.

"Zane," I hissed.

He smirked. He turned to Mimi and made a _tsk-tsk_ sound.

"You weren't supposed to be here you know," he said. "You just got in my way when I was going to take her."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded the same time that Mimi asked, "How did I get in your way?"

"No one was supposed to see me take her. You would've told Alek and he would've known who took his precious Chloe."

I really doubted that. Mimi would've jumped at the opportunity to get rid of me so she could have Alek all to herself. Mimi stayed quiet after that. I didn't know what to say either. Zane looked at me.

"I bet you're protectors are worried about you," he said. Did he know that Jasmine and Valentina lived? "I know they survived my attack. Next time they won't be so lucky."

"There's not going to be a next time."

"Both parties should've received my text."

"Parties?" I asked in confusion.  
>"Amy and Paul, and Alek and Jasmine of course," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. What did he send them?<p>

Zane's phone rang in his pocket. He left the room to go answer it.

I slumped against the wall, and then perked up at the idea I just had.

"We're so getting out of here now," I said.

"But how-"

"Just wait," I told her. "I'm the Uniter. You said it yourself that I'm more powerful than the rest of you."

I thought about Alek, Jasmine, my mom, Amy, and Paul – wanting so badly to get back to them. I could feel something stirring inside me, the same feeling I felt when I watched that Jackal beat up Alek and Kai. I pulled against my restrains. The shock didn't hurt as much this time. I continued to pull against it. I felt my binds give away little by little. I gritted my teeth in concentration. The shock traveled up my arm. I was going to kill Zane before he could kill me. With one long tug, I broke through the binds. I rubbed my wrists, feeling the indents that the binds gave me from it digging in my skin. I looked at Mimi. Even if I didn't like her, I had a duty as the Uniter to protect my kind. I bent down beside her, and gripped the right chain.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving us both," I said. "I don't like you, but I'm not going to let you die either."

She actually looked relieved. I pulled the chain with all my might and it gave away. I went to the other chain and yanked it off the wall. I broke the cuffs off her wrists.

"Thanks," she mumbled. I shrugged.

"So how are we gonna do this?" she asked. I hadn't thought about that.

"Do you have a phone?" I asked.

"He took both of ours," she said. I sighed. Okay, next plan. This one was a little crazy but I think I can get us both out of here.

"Okay, I have an idea. When I shout go, you better run okay?"

"What are you gonna do?"

I closed my eyes. "You'll see."

I listened for any sign of Zane. I finally located him. He was coming back.

"Get ready," I told Mimi. She nodded. The doorknob rattled and then the door swung open. I ran and flung myself at Zane, knocking us both into the far wall.

"GO!" I shouted. Mimi took off. I kicked Zane in the stomach, he bend over in pain. I used my elbow and hit him in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.

I caught sight of my phone and Mimi's. Snatching both, I ran down the hall to the front door. It was left open, which I was grateful for. Mimi was waiting for me by the opening of the woods.

"I thought you would've been gone."

"I was supposed to be." She gave me a small smile. "You saved my life."

"I'm the Uniter. I have a duty to all of you, those of you on my side at least."

I handed her, her phone and we started running through the woods. My ears picked up something else while we were in the heart of the forest. Another set of footsteps.

"We're being followed!" I said. Mimi's expression turned worried. Inside, I was feeling the same way.

Jasmine's POV

I could honestly admit that we were lost. I scanned the area, nothing but trees.

"How are we supposed to find her?" I asked. "She could be anywhere!"

"I don't know," Alek admitted in a frustrated voice. "But I'm following my instincts and they're telling me to go this way."

"I swear if we die from this I will never forgive you in the afterlife," I warned him.

"At least we'll die trying to save the Uniter," he said. I glared at him.

"Need I remind you, I almost lost my life twice?"

"Need I remind you that I almost lost mine as well," he shot back. I sighed. I didn't wanna fight with Alek. Not with his girlfriend missing.

"So do we go north, south, east or west?" I asked. Alek closed his eyes for a moment.

"West," he whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at me. I nodded. West it was.

We ran west, dodging everything in our path. I prayed to Baset that there would be something – anything – that we could find that would be useful to us. I don't know how much miles we covered, but after running nonstop for about what seemed to be forever; Alek yanked himself to a stop.

"What?" I asked. I sucked in a few gulps of air until my heart rate calmed down, it didn't take too long, a minute or two at the most.

"I…I thought I heard something," he said slowly.

"Like what?" I asked. He titled his head and listened.

"Running," he said. "Someone's running in our direction."

"Chloe?" I asked hopefully.

"I hope so."

I listened in with him. Someone was definitely headed this way. But there was another sound, I realized. Another set of footsteps, pounding the ground gaining speed.

"We gotta hide!" Alek hissed. I jumped up the nearest tree, and Alek did the same, landing on the branch beside me. The branches hid us from view, but we could see everything else clearly. Alek and I tensed at the same time as a scream filled the air.

**Review.**** I'll update as soon as I can, promise. There's a reason I made Chloe save Mimi, you'll see why later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY****GUYS!****Sorry****for****the****late****update!****I****have****to****balance****schoolwork,****babysitting,****pep-rally****practice,****and****other****things.**

Sixteen –

Chloe's POV

"What do we do?" I asked. Mimi looked around for a moment. We had pulled to a stop, and ducked behind a few trees to hide. I could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer…We were running out of time.

"I don't know."

"We could keep running," I suggested.

"That won't do us any good," she murmured. "Zane might catch us and who knows what gadgets he has with him." I groaned.

"So we're basically screwed," I summed up.

"We're basically screwed," she agreed. We stared at each other for a long moment before we both started cracking up. For some crazy reason, this situation was funny. We knew we didn't really stand a chance. There were two of us, but with the weapons Zane would have, I don't think we could hold him off long enough for us to escape. I guess that being in a close-death experience with the person I would've never expected to be with, was hilarious too.

"Why are we laughing?" Mimi asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted. Our laughter died, and we breathed slowly. My heart was beating so loud, I was sure she could hear it.

"We're going to die aren't we?" she asked.

"We're not going down without a fight," I said. My claws extended.

"No we're not," she agreed. Her own claws extended. "You need to keep going. I can probably hold him off long enough for you to escape."

"No way," I protested. "I saved your life so you wouldn't die! I'm not letting you give yourself up as bait!"

"Well one of us needs to escape; you're more valuable to everyone than I am."

I had a feeling she was mostly referring to Alek when she said that.

"All of our lives are valuable, Mimi."

"Chloe, it's you he wants to kill," she said. "I just got in the way. I'm willing to get in the way again."

"Why?" I demanded. "You hate me?"

"I still have a duty to protect you because you're the Uniter," She said. "And I don't _hate_ you."

"Yes you do!"

"No. I hate that Alek _chose_ you."

"I'm sorry that we hurt you but –"

"He loves you," she cut me off. "It's okay. You make him happy, happier than I ever could. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you through."

"You're only apologizing to me because you're about to die," I joked. I didn't want to accept that she was going to sacrifice herself to save my life.

"Maybe," she said. "But I would've apologized eventually."

The footsteps were already too close to us. Mimi looked at me. Her Mai eyes shone strikingly at night. Her claws looked sharp and deadly – and I knew that with one strike, she could cut deeply into someone's skin.

"Mimi I…Thank you," I said. She pulled me in a hug and then pulled back. As brave as she was acting I could see her hands shaking. I knew she didn't want to die. I didn't want her to die.

"Go!" she ordered me. "Before he catches us both."

"He won't get away with this," I promised her.

"I know he won't. Please tell Alek I'm sorry."

She took into the forest, heading straight for the person pursuing us. A tear trickled down my cheek. I wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain. I took off down the forest, and sometime later, I collided with someone else sending us both to the ground.

Alek's POV

The scream didn't sound familiar. So I wonder whose it was.

Mimi staggered into our view. A knife lodged into her back.

"She's safe," she whispered to herself. "She's safe."

Zane came up behind her, and kicked the back of her knees, forcing her to the ground.

"_Where_ is she?" he snarled.

"I don't know! I told you we separated!" she said weakly. Zane ripped the knife out of her back. Mimi whimpered. I looked at Jasmine.

'What do we do?' she mouthed.

'I don't know' I mouthed back.

He swung the knife down on Mimi, she rolled out of his way, and with her right leg she kicked his knee.

"Bitch," he snarled.

Jasmine prepared herself to jump down. I grabbed her wrist.

'Wait' I mouthed. Mimi looked up and we locked eyes, I had no idea if she saw me. She shook her head slowly.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?" Zane taunted. Her eyes snapped to his face. "Don't kill you?"

"Go to hell," Mimi spat. With her finger, she drew an arrow. East. So Chloe was going East? She swiped the ground with her fingers, erasing the drawing.

"You're going there first," he retorted.

Jasmine closed her eyes. Her finger clenched around the branch she was holding, her knuckles turned white. I looked away, too. I heard Mimi scream quietly. Then silence. I opened my eyes slowly; she was lying on the ground, the knife lodged in her chest. Her eyes were open. Zane breathed in and out heavily.

"Shame," he muttered. He stroked Mimi's cheek. "You _were_ cute."

His phone rang in his pocket; he pulled it out and answered it.

"What?"

"Keep an eye on that pride," he snarled. "I want to know everything they're planning."

Jasmine's claws extended. She was staring at Zane with loathing. I squeezed her wrist. Zane glanced around and then took off, going west. I sighed in relief.

"We should've done something," Jasmine whispered. "We shouldn't have let her die."

"She told us not to," I said. "Why?"

"I don't know. But we've got to find Chloe now."

"I know what direction she's going," I said. "Did you see Mimi draw it?"

Jasmine shook her head.

"Which way?" she asked.

"East," I answered. "Come on, we've got to hurry. We don't have much time."

We both jumped down, and started running. I had to find Chloe before Zane did.

"Alek!" Jasmine shouted. "I'm gonna separate from you. We can cover more ground that way."

"No-"

"I'll be fine," she promised. "I've got an emergency blade strapped to my ankle. And I've got another one for you."

She tossed it to me. I caught it mid-air and tucked it into my pocket.

"Call me if you find her," I said. She nodded. She ran farther and then started to separate from me. I pushed myself faster. Someone tackled me from the right, knocking us both to the ground.

**Review.****I****wrote****this****as****quickly****as****I****could.****I****'****ll****try****to****finish****the****next****chapter****soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, sorry for the late update. School's a pain in the ass, and I've had some issue's regarding my boyfriend. So again, I apologize.**

Seventeen –

Chloe's POV

I groaned face-down on the ground. This so wasn't _fair_! My elbow throbbed; it had hit the ground before the rest of my body did.

"Chloe?"

I pushed myself up from the ground, spitting.

"I think I ate some dirt," I complained.

"Sorry."

"Can you help me up?" I stared at Jasmine. She was already on her feet. She grabbed my arm and hoisted me to my feet.

"Sorry," she repeated.

"It's fine." I looked around. "Where's Alek?"

"Somewhere in that direction," she pointed behind her. "We split up to find you faster."

"We should find him," I said. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. A confused expression crossed her face.

"He's not answering," she said. "I told him I'd call him if I found you."

"Let's go find him," I said. She nodded, and ran ahead of me. I dialed his number as I ran…no answer. I tried again. Come on, Alek, I thought. Answer your damn phone.

Again no answer, so I tried one more time.

"Damn it," I muttered. I ran faster to keep up with Jasmine. She stopped and I almost ran into her…again.

"Shhh," she hissed.

"Why?"

"Listen."

I extended my hearing range, and that's when I heard it, a fight. I could hear the heavy breathing of both fighters, and their racing heartbeats. One heartbeat I recognized immediately.

"Alek…"

Alek's POV

I rolled to my feet quickly. A hiss escaped my mouth. My side was throbbing, and I did my best to ignore it.

"Well, well."

"I should've known I'd see you again," I snarled. Zane smirked.

"That's no way to speak to your family."

"_You_ are not my family!"

"Blood is blood, brother."

"The hell is it!"

I started to run, but not at him. If he was here, then Chloe had to be nearby. I could hear him following me, and I pushed myself faster, putting distance between both of us.

I tried to outrun him, but I wasn't fast enough. He tackled me from behind, sending me flying face first into the ground. I struggled against him. Finally, I managed to kick him off. He flew backwards and crashed into a tree. He stood up quickly, and threw a knife at me, I threw myself to the left, and the knife went into a tree a few feet behind me.

"Seriously?" I muttered. "He never runs out of weapons."

Obviously, Zane wasn't done yet. He threw me _another_knife. I ducked out of the way, and ran toward him, tackling him around the waist into the same tree he hit before. I punched him repeatedly. He blocked me, and kneed me in the stomach, forcing me to the ground. He laughed.

"Silly, brother," he said scathingly. "When will you ever learn?"

He sent another kick to my stomach. I bit back a groan. I won't give him that satisfaction.

"What's wrong brother? Too stubborn to give into the pain? Let's fix that, shall we?"

He kicked me _several_ times, now.

The pain in my stomach and chest were unbearable, but I kept my mouth clamped shut, refusing to give to release any sound of pain. Zane bent down beside me.

"Hmm," he mused. "You really are a tough nut to crack."

I glared up at him.

"Go to hell," I spat. He chuckled.

"Nah, I like it here too much."

I pushed myself off the ground, ignoring the pain in my body. I got to my knees, only to be kicked _again_ – but in the chest – I flew back a few inches, and my back collided with the hard ground. _Fuck_. Now, my entire torso hurt. I'm pretty sure he broke a few of my ribs. When Zane kicked my ribs again, I started coughing up blood. I wiped it away quickly.

"ALEK!" I heard Jasmine scream my name somewhere in the distance. _No_, I tried to say. But I couldn't get a word out; my chest was burning too badly.

"Hm, Jasmine's looking for you," Zane voice sounded pleased. "Maybe I can finish her off, now."

I tried to move. There was no way in hell he was going to lay a finger on Jasmine again.

"But first," he said. "I think it's time we ended this brother."

He held the knife above my face.

"So…would you like to die quickly or painfully?" he asked, twirling the knife for emphasis. I glared at him. He smirked.

"I'll take that as quickly."

He held the knife over my heart, and lifted it in the air. I refused to close my eyes, even though I wanted to. I wasn't going to give in to the fear, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Then a miracle happened.

Before Zane could deliver the blow that would resort to my death, a knife had been thrown, and was lodged in his chest. He gasped, and fell to the side. I tried to sit up. I managed to lift myself onto my elbows but that was it. Chloe walked into my view, and bent down beside me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Are you okay? How badly did he hurt you?"

"Fine," I chocked out. She pulled back, and turned to Zane. I looked at him, too. He was gasping for air, and he reached up to pull out the blade. Jasmine had walked up to him now. She kicked the blade sharply into his chest.

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" she hissed. He gasped again. And he drew a few sharp breathes of air, before his chest stopped moving and the light in his eyes died. Chloe turned back to me, and helped me up. When her hand touched my chest, I winced.

"What's wrong?" She asked, panicking."

"Ribs," I managed to get out. Her hand immediately moved. She kept her arm around my waist, and pulled my right arm over her shoulder. I bent my forehead to hers.

"I love you," I whispered. "Thank you for saving me."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. "Thank you for coming to find me."

Jasmine grabbed my other arm and draped it over her shoulders.

"Let's get you home," she muttered. I followed without protesting. Walking hurt, I'll admit that, but I tried my hardest not to complain. When we made it back home, Valentina was the only one waiting for us in the living room.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We were attacked," Jasmine explained simply and she and Chloe set me on the couch. The pain in my chest was fading slowly. Chloe stayed beside me, I kept my arm around her shoulder, so glad to have her beside me, safe and sound, again. We slowly told Valentina everything. She listened without interrupting until we were finished.

"Which one of you killed Zane?" she asked the girls.

"I threw the knife," Chloe confessed. "But Jasmine pushed the knife into his chest."

Valentina nodded.

"You all did wonderful tonight. Now, get to bed all of you. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, especially you Chloe."

"Great," my girlfriend muttered. Valentine and Jasmine retreated to their rooms. I pulled Chloe closer to me.

"Don't ever go running after someone without me right beside you," I told her. She smiled.

"No promises," she said teasingly.

"Chloe…"

She grinned at me. "Okay, I promise. I won't go chasing anyone with you."

"Much better. Now, kiss your extremely hot boyfriend, I've missed you."

She laughed.

"You and your ego," she said. But she leaned forward and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Hey guys- _ewww_! Never mind!" We heard Jasmine say. Chloe pulled away from me, and started laughing. I joined her.

"Sorry!" she shouted, before we heard Jasmine's bedroom door slam shut.

We went to bed after that, once we were settled, I pulled her closer to me; Chloe wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep beside her.

I woke up to someone yelling.

**Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SORRY GUYS! I'VE BEEN SOO BUSY AND I'VE HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK! I'll try and continue writing, but give me some ideas on what you want to read. BTW, Thank you for reviewing, it really does mean a lot.**

Eighteen –

Chloe's POV

I stirred trying to drown out the yelling around me. _Seriously?_ I thought. _I__don__'__t__need__this__right__now._

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I don't know," Alek whispered back. He pulled me closer to him. I took a deep breath, breathing in his scent, and then I pulled out of his grip.

"Hey!" he protested. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No!" I laughed, slipping out of his grasp, and jumping to my feet.

"Get back here!"

I managed to dodge him as he sprang up from the bed, and lunged for me. But just as I was about to make my escape, his arms encircled me around the waist and he threw me over his shoulder.

"Alek put me down!" I pounded my fists on his back uselessly. He laughed but ignored me.

"No."

He carried me out of the room, where the yelling continued. He put me down only to wrap his arm around my waist.

"Let's go see what's going on," he said. We made our way toward the living room, but kept a safe distance. Valentina and Jasmine were in a heated argument.

"Mom, you can't do this!" Jasmine shouted.

"I am your mother; I can do whatever I want."

"It's just a date, Mom."

"Look where dating got you last time."

I read the hurt in Jasmine's eyes at her mother's words. That was a low blow.

"He is _not_ Zane!" Jasmine hissed venomously.

"You don't know that."

"Mom, you actually know him. You can't forbid me from seeing him."

"I can, and I will."

"Mom, _please_," Jasmine begged.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. But my answer is still no."

"Not every guy that shows an interest in me wants to kill me, Mom!"

"As long as you are a protector of the Uniter, many people want to kill you, Jasmine."

Those words made me feel horrible. So because of me, Jasmine couldn't date.

"But he's actually on our side! He wants to protect Chloe, too."

"It doesn't matter. And besides, you'll be going to the Mai Academy in two days."

"MOM! That's not fair! What if I don't want to go?"

"You're going in order to fully protect the Uniter."

"I can protect her just fine," Jasmine spat bitterly.

"This is good for you, my daughter. Trust me."

"I'm not going."

"You and Alek are both going. Period."

"Wait a minute!" Alek cut in. He walked over to them, leaving me standing frozen in my spot. "Why do I have to go?"

"You are both the Uniter's protectors. You need the most training."

"So you're going to send us and leave her undefended?" he asked.  
>"She will be assigned temporary bodyguards," Valentina said evenly.<p>

"No," I snapped. Valentina looked at me.

"Chloe?" she asked, as if seeing me for the first time.

"I will not stay here if Jasmine and Alek have to be sent away. I won't let someone else _babysit_ me. So if they have no choice but to go, I want to go with them."

"This is only for the Mai protecting you, Chloe."

"Then pull some strings. Call in a few favors, _something_. I'm sure they'd let the Uniter in."

"I'll see what I can do," Valentina said quietly. "And what about your mom?"

I froze for half-a second.

"She doesn't know I'm back," I said. "I'll contact her when we get there, let her know that I'm safe."

"Very well. But Jasmine and Alek this is not an open discussion, you will go to the Mai Academy. Chloe, I'll call them right now, and ask them for a favor."

I nodded, satisfied, and walked back into Alek's room. I walked to his window and drew in a deep breath. How the hell was I going to survive a Mai Academy? I hated the Mai training I did already.

"Why'd you decide to join us?" Jasmine asked from behind me. I turned around.

"I wasn't going to let you go without me," I stated simply. Alek walked toward me, and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my arms over him.

"It's not going to be easy," he warned me.

"Like anything about being Mai is easy," I muttered. He chuckled.

"It is for me," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"That ego of yours is getting to big," I teased.

"You like it," he retorted with a smirk on his face. He spun me around in his arms and hugged me.

"Okay, I'm going to go before you two start making out, and knowing Alek it's going to be real soon," Jasmine said.

"Or now," he muttered, and kissed me.

"I'm out of here!" Jasmine said, and I heard the door slam shut as she left. I smiled into the kiss, wrapped my arms around Alek's neck and pulled him closer.

"You're evil," I said between kisses. He pulled away and chuckled.

"Just wanted to get her out of the room," he said. He wrapped his arm over my shoulder, and we walked to his bed. We sat down, he played with my hands.

"To be honest," he started, "I don't want you to go."

The hurt on my face was unmistakable.

"No!" he said quickly, before I had the time to say anything. "I don't want you to go, because I don't want you to go through the things I know we're going to endure."

"Well, if I'm going to save an entire race then I need to endure the same things you do, don't I?"

"It's a lot more harsh than they way we train you," he warned. "It's more hours, a tight schedule, and deadlier tools."

"I can handle it," I insisted.

"And if you can't?" he retorted. I knew he wasn't trying to hurt me or piss me off. _He__'__s__only__saying__these__things__because__he__cares_, I repeated.

"I can, Alek. I know I can."

He nodded, reluctantly.

"Okay, I believe you."

Three sharp knocks on the door, averted my attention from my boyfriend. Valentina stood at the door, with her hands behind her back.

"They've agreed to let you in the program, with the exception that you…interact with other Mai other than your protectors."

Valentina didn't seem to like that condition, neither did Alek. His body turned rigid.

I nodded. "I can do that," I said.

"Then it's settled, you will leave with Alek and Jasmine in two days."

"Great," I said. As soon as Valentina left, I looked at Alek.

"What?" I asked.

**Review, please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the late update! School's been keeping me busy. I have so much things to do, and I can't update as much as I'd like – plus, the major writer's block I've been having, adds to why this is up so late. Again, I'm sorry, and I'll try and update soon. Any other suggestions for further chapters?**

Nineteen –

The Mai Academy looked a lot scarier than it sounded. Along with the ten-foot tall gate with the barbed wire at the top, the building behind it was a least the size of the school, maybe bigger, and it looked gloomy and uninviting. Like an abandoned, haunted house. I got out of the car, and placed my suitcase and duffel bag on the ground. As soon as Alek and Jasmine joined me, the black car that dropped us sped off.

"What kind of academy is this?" Jasmine asked.

"One that needs a new exterior decorator," I replied. Alek laughed beside me. The gates swung open and two very tall men walked out of the guardhouse beside it.

"The San Francisco pride?" one of them asked. He had light blonde hair and blue eyes. His partner had the same blonde hair but green eyes.

"Yes."

The second one turned to me, "You must be the Uniter."

"That's me," I said. His lip tightened into a thin line. They turned away from us.

"Come with us," the blonde said. "The dean would like to meet you."

I grabbed my duffel bag, and as I reached for my suitcase, Alek grabbed it first.

"I got it," he said. He picked it up and all three of us walked past the gate.

I held onto Alek's sleeve. He shot me a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry," he mouthed. My grip on his shirt just tightened. The entrance doors slid open and we all walked in. The inside was plain, from where we were standing there were three hallways stretched out in front of us. The walls were a plain white, and only plants rested along the walls. No other traces of art. But the plants looked deadly, like if you touched it you'd drop dead in an instant.

"ANDREW!" the blue-eyed guard shouted. A very thin, skinny man ran down the right hallway to us. He wore glasses, and dressed in a sweater vest and jeans.

"Yes?"

"These people are from the San Francisco pride; take their bags up to their room."

He nodded, and grabbed all of our bags. He seemed to be struggling, but he didn't complain.

"Let me help-" I stepped forward to help him.

"Let him do it," the blue-eyed guard snapped at me. Andrew gave me a weak smile, and walked away. Alek wrapped his arm around my waist. The green-eyed guard turned to us.

"Go down that corridor, and turn left, it's the last door there."

He pointed to the middle hallway. Alek tugged at my waist, and forcing my feet to move, I reluctantly followed him. Jasmine was a few feet ahead of us.

"Jasmine?" I asked. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah?"

"I already hate this place."

Alek's POV

When we reached the deans office, Chloe leaned against me.

"I don't wanna go in," she mumbled. I kissed the top of her head.

"You think I want to go in?" Jasmine replied. "He's worse than my mom."

"Come on," I said. "Let's get this over with." I let go of Chloe and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I walked in first, followed by the two girls. The dean was standing by the window, his back to us.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked politely. The dean turned around to face us – he was young, about late twenties, with black hair and gray eyes. He stared at each of us, his eyes lingering a little bit longer on Chloe.

"Have a seat."

There were only two available chairs. Jasmine took one. Chloe looked at me.

"Sit down," I urged. She looked at me as she did. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and gave a light squeeze. The dean looked at us.

"Good to have you in our company, Uniter," he said.

"It's…nice here," Chloe said. He gave a slight chuckle, knowing Chloe was trying to be polite.

"Here are your room numbers. You ladies will be sharing a room, and Mr. Petrov you will be across the hall from them."

I nodded. He slid a folder across the desk to us. Jasmine reached for it.

"Your bags are already at your room, you are dismissed. But…Ms. King I'd like to have a word with you, alone."

I gave Chloe's shoulder another squeeze. Jasmine stood up and walked to the door, I slowly moved to meet her.

"Oh, and Dinner is at 7," the dean said. I pushed open the door, and closed it behind me as we left. Jasmine opened the folder and pulled out a map of the academy.

"That way," she said, pointing to my right. "Our rooms are all the way at the end." She walked ahead of me; I took my time, Jasmine glanced back at me.

"She'll be okay, Alek. She'll meet us when he's finished talking to her." I nodded but still felt worried. My phone vibrated in my pocket, I dug it out and read the text.

_**Meet you at Dinner. Don't wait for me, I'm fine xoxo Chloe**_

I texted back a simple 'okay' then put my phone back in my pocket.

"See?" Jasmine said, as I began to pick up my pace. "She's fine."

"I knew that."

"Then why were you walking so slow?" she countered. I sighed, and ignored her. Jasmine laughed. We had reached our rooms. Our bags were placed right outside our doors. Jasmine reached into the folder and pulled out two room keys. She handed me mine. As I was about to open it, I heard Jasmine say from behind me.

"Dinner's in thirty minutes."

"I'll meet you out here in twenty."

I slipped inside my room, taking my bags with me. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't that big either, there was a double bed, a closet, a computer desk, and a connected bathroom. I grabbed a towel, from the top shelf of my closet and walked into the bathroom, closing the door shut behind me.

Fifteen minutes later, I was finished and dressed. I ran the towel through my hair again, and then placed it over the computer chair. As it neared seven, I slipped on my shoes, grabbing my key and putting it in my pocket; I opened my door to see Jasmine already standing outside.

"Ready?" she asked. I nodded. After making sure my door was locked, we walked down the hall. We caught sight of a bunch of Mai walking down the hall, and followed them. By the time we entered the cafeteria, it was packed. A few people were staring at Jasmine and I. Ignoring them the best I could, I followed Jasmine in line and got my food. We picked an empty table and sat down. Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You, my dear cousin, are receiving a lot of attention from the female population in this room."

I rolled my eyes at her words.

"And I should care about this why?" I asked. Jasmine smiled at my words.

"You use to like the attention," she pointed out.

"And now I don't," I retorted. "I'm off the market."

Jasmine shook her head, amused. I checked the time on my phone. 7:10. Where was Chloe?

Jasmine and I mostly ate in silence, except for her remarks on the girls ogling at me. At 7:30. The entire cafeteria quieted down. I could hear the hushed whispers about the Uniter. I turned around, just as Chloe walked in. She glanced around, trying to avoid the stares and locked eyes with me. She smiled, and made her way to me. When she sat down, I leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds, she pulled away. She grinned at me, which I returned.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I'm letting all the guys know you're mine."

"And letting all the girls know you're taken," she offered. She glanced around. "You're still getting a lot of attention. Should I be worried?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and kissed the side of her head.

"Because I'm so hot and good-looking?" I asked, "Yeah, you should be."

She smacked my knee. I laughed.

"Kidding," I said. "I'm all yours, you know that."

She leaned her head on my shoulder. "I do. I'm just making sure every girl in the room knows that, too."

**Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for the VERY late update. To be honest, I wasn't really gonna continue because I was sorta stuck. But once I checked my fanfiction account and saw all of your reviews, I told myself that I couldn't let you guys down. So this is for you thanks so much for sticking with my story. Sorry I had to re-edit this chapter.**

Twenty –

Chloe's POV

It's been three days, I thought. Three days since we've been to the academy, but it felt like so much longer. I stared at the open field, the book in my lap, my hand keeping my page, so I wouldn't lose it. It was partly cloudy, and while all the other Mia had other agendas, like playing sports, I had found a quiet place at the back of the building, where a small garden resided, blocked by hedges, so I was completely alone.

I thought back to the conversation we had back in San Francisco.

"What?" I had asked him.

"I don't like the idea of you interacting with other Mai." His face turned emotionless, but I was still able to read the jealousy in his eyes.

"Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," he said seriously.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

But on our second day at the academy, we both figured out that I was dead wrong. Regardless of showing everyone that we were with each other, many Mai were very persistent to interact with the two of us. I headed back to my room in order to receive the paper that should be lying on my desk. The hallway was empty as I headed to my room – the other Mai must be at their designated locations already. I threw my book on the desk and glanced at my schedule for the day –I had training all _freaking_ day. I sat down staring at the small piece of paper, wishing it would burn to ashes. Someone cleared their throat from beside me. I glanced up startled, then relieved to see Alek standing there, shutting the door closed behind him. Had I forgot to close it? Oops.

"What's your schedule?" he asked. I passed it over to him, as he sat beside me on my bed. We received different schedules everyday – yesterday I had gotten Mai history studies, which wasn't that bad, except that Alek wasn't with me.

"What's yours?"

"Mai History," he said. I groaned, and threw myself backwards on my bed. That's the second time, I wasn't with Alek. He chuckled and reclined beside me. He grabbed a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"It's not that bad."

"I know," I said. "Jasmine had training for her schedule yesterday."

So most likely she'd be with Alek again, bleh!

"Then why are you pouting?"

"You're not with me again. I'm tired of getting hit on, even when they know I'm taken."

He placed his hand on the side of my face; I immediately leaned into his touch. He stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"I know the feeling," he said. There was a rumble feeling of jealously in my stomach. "But we'll be together at Dinner, and after that until curfew."

I leaned forward and rested my head on his chest; I intertwined our fingers together, and he stroked his fingers through my hair with his free hand.

"We're gonna be okay, right? Me and you," I asked.

"Why wouldn't we be?"

I pulled myself free in order to sit up. Alek, sensing the seriousness of our conversation, sat up as well, running a hand threw his hair. I played with my fingers as I spoke.

"I mean, it's just…with all these-"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I know you've assured me _many_ times that I'm the only one for you but I can't help but think-"

"That I'm going to run off with some other girl and leave you heartbroken," he finished. I glared at him.

"Now is not the time to be finishing my sentences."

He gave me a half-smile. "Can't help it," he said simply. "And I have those doubts, too."

"Even if I did – not saying that I'm going to – you wouldn't be single for long anyways with looks like that."

"I am good-looking aren't I?"

I got off the bed, ignoring him as he tried to pull me back. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood, babe."

"Well I don't need you to lighten it," I said. I began pacing back and forth. "I'm really worried about you when we don't have classes together."

"Why?"

"Are you going to sit there and tell me that you don't find any of the Mai girls here attractive?"

"No I find them attractive," he said as he stood up from the bed. I glared at him. He held up his hands with a slight smile. "But none of them make a lasting impression."

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it shut. Jasmine walked into the room without knocking.

"I got training again," she grumbled. I looked at Alek, silently telling him we weren't done with our conversation. He nodded tightly. I threw myself at Jasmine and hugged her.

"Good! I have it, too!"

She grinned at me before looking at her cousin.

"Mai history," he said. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sucks to be you."

He rolled his eyes, glanced at his watch, and strolled toward me. He kissed me once on the lips then on the forehead.

"I've got to get going now. I love you." His eyes bore into mine.

"I love you, too." His eyes narrowed when I didn't smile at him. Well, I wasn't over our argument yet.

He looked at Jasmine seriously. "Take care of my girl."

"I always do."

He nudged her slightly and walked out of the room, calling over his shoulder a simple, "See you girls at dinner!"

Jasmine linked her arm through mine.

"Let's go, Uniter. We're about to be put through hell."

I wanted to die. For one thing, I didn't expect training to be that hard. The other thing was that, although Jasmine was with me and tried to help me avoid many people, boys still managed to find their ways toward me and kept trying to hook up with me. The training studio was huge, about the size of a small house, located at the bottom floor of the academy (a.k.a the basement). There were several stations set up for training: weight lifting, wrestling, knife throwing, archery, self-defense, etc…

"Another one, two o' clock," Jasmine warned me. I rolled my eyes. She dragged me over to the knife throwing stations. I grabbed a knife and threw it without much thought toward the dummy; it whacked it square in the chest. Jasmine laughed beside me, throwing two knives, hitting her targets perfectly.

"Jasmine!" our instructor, Stephen, called her over to the archery station. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me," I hissed.

"It's only for a few minutes," she reasoned. "Come on, Chloe. I don't wanna get in trouble. You can handle yourself fine."

I sighed and let her go. She hurried over to where several of the Mai guys were checking her out. She was trying her hardest to ignore them.

"Hello, Uniter."

I turned around to face a boy around the same age, with blonde hair and blue eyes. I turned away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that," he said. I clutched the handle of the knife tightly. I was beyond ready to stab him with it. "I'm Alex."

"Why don't you get lost Alex?" I threw the knife, hitting the dummy in the head. He leaned on the table beside me.

"No why would I do that? I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it."

"Feisty. I like it."

"Great. Now leave me alone."

He made a tsk-tsk sound. "The dean wouldn't like you treating me that way, Chloe King." He leaned in closer to whisper in my ear, "After all spending time with me was part of your deal."

_HIM_? I screamed in my head. The dean wanted me to interact with this arrogant asshole?

Now I know why they separated me and Alek.

**Review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey sorry for the late update. But I finished now so here you go **

Twenty-one -

Chloe POV

Alex was annoying, period. I'd rather face the Order by myself than spend time with him. Okay, that was mean. But I still didn't want to hang around him. I was so grateful when it was time for dinner. I grabbed Jasmine's arm and dragged her down the hall.

"Slow down!" she hissed at me. "Alek's not going anywhere."

I ignored her and continued to pull her behind me. She was probably rolling her eyes at me. We met Alek at the entrance of the cafeteria. I let go of Jasmine and threw my arms around my boyfriend, burying my face in his chest. I heard him chuckle before he hugged me back.

"Hello to you, too," he told me. I pulled away and titled my head up. Alek smiled at me before leaning down and kissing me.

"I'm still here!" Jasmine announced, "And I really don't wanna spend my dinner time watching you to make out!"

I pulled away.

"Sorry," I told her. Alek wrapped one arm around my shoulder and opened the door with his other hand. He let Jasmine go first and then took me through the door. Everyone stopped – like they always did – and I could feel their stares all the way to the lunch line. I rolled my eyes. I felt Alek pull me closer. We grabbed our food and walked to the farthest table the cafeteria offered. Jasmine placed her food down and turned to the other Mai.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" she snapped. Everyone began doing different things. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"How was training?" Alek asked. Jasmine made a gagging sound.

"Irritating," she described, "Although Chloe looked ready to commit suicide."

"Yeah well you would too if someone continued to-"

"Hello Chloe."

I gritted my teeth and turned around.

"What do you want Alex?!"

"Thought I'd join you guys," he said. He sat down on the other side of me. Alek placed his hand on my knee.

"I don't remember asking you if you wanted to join," I said.

"You didn't have to," he said. He began eating his food. I took several deep breaths through my nostrils to calm me down. _Asshole._

"You must be Alek Petrov," he said. He held out his hand in front of him. "I'm Alex. Alex Smith."

Alek politely shakes his hand. I pushed my food away from me. Alek looked at me.

"I just lost my appetite," I mumbled. I noticed him push his food away, too. I shook my head. "No. Eat."

"I'm okay," he said. He stood up and I rose with him. He looked at Jasmine. "We'll see you later. We're gonna go to the library."

Jasmine snorted. Even I cracked a smile. Alek pretended to look offended.

"You guys shouldn't be surprised," he said. "Underneath all these good looks is a genius."

I rolled my eyes and tugged on his hand. "Okay, boy-genius let's go."

We didn't go to the library. Instead, Alek took me to the rooftop of the academy.

"Is it safe?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Let's find out," he said.

"That's not funny," I snapped.

"I'm not trying to be funny," he replied. He sat down at the bottom of the ledge and waited for me to join him. I sat between his legs, looking up at the night sky.

"So are you going to tell me why you don't like Alex?" he asked.

"No."

"And why not?" he asked. He played with my fingers and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Because I don't want to talk about him," I said coldly. "Please drop it."

I wasn't allowed to discuss anything about Alex – part of the stupid deal.

He hesitated and then finally said, "Okay."

I sighed. I got up so that I could straddle him.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I just really don't wanna talk about him."

His hands rested on my waist.

"It's okay."

"Besides," I whispered. I leaned closer to him. "I have other things in mind instead of talking."

He laughed. I leaned forward to kiss him, his arms wrapping around my waist as he met me halfway.

Jasmine POV

I was going to kill both of them. Library, my ass. As soon as Chloe and Alek left the room, a bunch of Alex's friends came to the table and attempted to make conversation with me – in other words, trying to see which one of them could manage to hook up with me. I pushed my food away from me and stood up, finally fed up with everything.

"I think I'm going to go sleep now," I said, my tone stating that if any of them followed me I'd kick their ass. "It's been a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, hot stuff," the boy sitting beside Alex said. I gritted my teeth and left the cafeteria. I was so enraged that I hadn't been watching where I was going and collided with one of the Mai that was heading somewhere. I hit the ground hard.

"I'm sorry," a deep voice quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

He held out his hand and I took it, he pulled me to my feet.

"I wasn't looking either so it's okay."

"Hey, you're Jasmine," he said. "Chloe King's Protector. I'm Sam."

"Hi Sam," I said. I waited for him to be just like every other Mai guy in the cafeteria.

"What's it like to be the Uniter's protector?" he asked. I froze for a minute. No one's every asked me that.

"Well I'm not her only protector. Her boyfriend, Alek, is one, too. And it's…interesting, I guess."

"Well I'm glad I got to meet you. My clan's heard a lot about you."

"Which clan is that?" I asked.

"The one in Italy," he said. "I've never been to America, what's it like?"

"If you ever decide to visit, then I'll show you," I said, instead. "It's kind of hard to explain. You've got to experience it for yourself."

"Then I hope I visit soon," he said. "Are you headed somewhere?"

"Back to my room," I said.

"Do you mind if I walked you there?"

I was still cautious after the whole Zane thing. But Sam didn't seem so bad. And I'm pretty sure they wouldn't let a psycho killing Mai into this academy – well if they were against our kind.

"I'd like that."

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you guys for the reviews I know exactly how I want this to end, and I'm close to it, actually. So thank you again for the reviews and for sticking with me and my story 3 you guys are the best!**

- Chapter Twenty Two -

Jasmine POV

Sam was nice. He listened and asked me question about my life as a protector and daughter of one of the clan leaders. Not once did he comment on my body. We were sitting outside my bedroom door, our backs against the wall.

"Okay, next questions, why just you and Alek?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…why did your mom just take Alek in? Why didn't she take in more Mai?"

"My mom was old friends with Alek's father. He asked her to look after him if anything were to ever happen to him."

"They died?"

I nodded. Alek kept every thing about his past quiet. He didn't like to talk about it. If you were to ever bring it up, something in him would change, and it was like he just shut out the whole world. I glanced at my watch.

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it's almost curfew," I said. "Don't want you to get in trouble."

Sam stood up and pulled me up to my feet. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Jasmine."

"Goodnight, Sam."

He left and I entered my room. I hadn't talked that much in months. I got ready for bed. I checked my watch again. Chloe was going to be in trouble if she got caught coming in after curfew. I hoped her and Alek were elusive enough. Sure enough, an hour later, Chloe walked into our room. I sat up and turned on the lap, she jumped slightly.

"Hey, Jasmine," she said. "I thought you'd be sleeping."

"Where have you been?"

Her hair was a mess, and her clothes a little wrinkled. I raised an eyebrow. She kept her eyes from my gaze and went to change for bed.

"With Alek."

"You look a little flushed," I noted. "I doubt the library was that hot."

Chloe's cheeks flushed red. She got into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I know you didn't go to the library, Chloe King."

"Goodnight, Jasmine."

I rolled my eyes and turned the lamp off. No use trying to get it out of her. I settled into bed, glad that Chloe was safely in her bed. I drifted to sleep slowly.

Chloe POV

A couple of days later, I tried to avoid Alex as much as I could. But of course, he was with me in anything I had scheduled and our trainers tended to stick us together. Then there were times, where it didn't matter where I was, he somehow found a way to be alone with me. I was seriously going insane. I wanted more than anything to tell Alek what was going on. I had cracked to Jasmine already, so she watched out for me when she could.

I was listening to my iPod. This is why I didn't notice the door open, and the fact that I wasn't alone in the room anymore. I had asked for a private training session just to myself so that I could get away from the stress. So here I was, thirty five minutes later, running on the treadmill. Someone tapped my shoulder, nearly causing me to fall off. I looked over my shoulder with a glare, to see Alex smirking at me. I pulled an earphone out.

"Skittish much?" he asked. I gritted my teeth, and pushed the stop button on the treadmill. I stepped off the machine and grabbed my face towel and water bottle.

"Annoying much?" I countered. He put up his hands.

"I'm not the one that nearly fell."

"Well you're the reason for it." I took a deep breath.

"What do you want, Alex?"

"You're avoiding me."

"Yes. What's your point?"

"I'm just saying," he said.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend," I reminded him. Who was perfectly capable of kicking his arrogant ass, I added mentally.

"Does it look like I care? You're going to be mine, Chloe. It's only a matter of time."

He stepped closer to me, and bent down, so our noses were almost touching.

"What's going on?"

I took three steps back to put enough distance between us to see Alek standing at the door of the room. Seriously, why was everyone bothering me? I was supposed to be training alone for some sanity.

"Nothing," I told my boyfriend. "Alex was just leaving."

"Actually I wasn't," he said. "Chloe and I aren't done with our conversation, Alek. Could you give us a moment?"

I could see Alek's curiosity and jealousy. He tried to hide it from showing on his face but it was all in his eyes. i saw his hand twitch slightly.

"No," I said. I glared at Alex. "If you won't leave then I'm going to. Have a nice day, Smith."

He smirked.

"I intend too, King."

I walked out of the room, grabbing Alek's wrist in the process and dragged him far away from the room. When we neared the den room, where most Mai hung out, he pulled away from me.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. I leaned against the wall.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked icily. "Chloe you two looked like you were going to kiss!"

I scoffed. "I'd rather lose another life," I replied just as icily. "You don't seriously think I'd kiss him, do you?"

"I don't know anymore," he said. "He always ends up wherever you are. And you're always alone with him."

"Alek-"

"Do you like him?" he demanded. "Don't lie to me."

"No. He's arrogant and annoying."

"I'd hate to break it to you but you once thought I was the same way."

"That's different."

"Is it?" he asked.

"Yes."

"How?" he demanded. "And don't say you love me. That's just an easy answer."

That was the main difference. He did have a point; I did think he was annoying and arrogant. But then I saw a different side of him, and I fell hard.

"He's not you," I said. Alek shook his head. "Why are you giving me such a hard time?" I demanded.

"Because you don't see me alone with another Mai girl," he said. "What am I supposed to do when I see you with him?"

"You're supposed to trust me."

He didn't say anything. But he didn't have to. I read it on his face. I tried to swallow the dryness in my throat.

"Forget it. I'm not going to explain myself to you. If you really love me, then you'll trust me."

He grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away. "And if you love me, then you'll tell me what's going on."

If only he knew how badly I wanted to tell him.

"I can't."

"Then you don't love me."

He let go of my arm and walked away from me. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall, my face in my hands. I could feel myself starting to cry. _Not here_, I told myself. I forced myself to stand up and I ran in the direction of my room, on my way, I crashed into Jasmine, who was with someone I didn't know.

"Chloe?" she asked startled and concerned. I just hugged her and cried into her shoulder. She put her arms around me. "I'll see you later," she told whoever she was with. "Come on, Chloe. Let's get to our room."

I let her lead me the rest of the way. When we got to our room, I crawled into bed and she lay down next to me, stroking my hair.

"What's happened?"

"I got into a fight with Alek."

"Over?"

"The stupid deal that I'm forbidden to tell him about," I said. She didn't say anything; she just continued to stroke my hair as I cried, and whisper words of comfort. But, deep down, I didn't want her comfort (thought I was grateful for it); I wanted the arms and words of the British blonde boy that was mad at me. But knowing him, he wasn't going to talk to me until I explained everything.

This stupid deal was trying to tear my relationship apart. And it was working.

**Review. Well complications were bound to happen, right?**

**I had to repost this chapter, cause I noticed a few things, haha.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here you go :D Sorry if it took so long, I've got summer work for school which starts in two weeks, and I'm way behind, haha. But hope you enjoy this Chapter :D**

- Chapter Twenty Three -

Alek POV

The first thing I did when I got to my room after slamming my door shut, was swing my fist into the wall, creating a hole. I ran my fingers through my hair. After what I said to Chloe, I had run around the track outside too many times to count.

Maybe I was too harsh on her. I hadn't meant what I said. I know she loves me but this whole secrecy thing with Alex was killing me. I didn't want to lose her. Of course I didn't want to lose her I loved her so much it scared me.

Someone started knocking loudly on my door.

"Alek!" it was Jasmine. "Let me in!"

"Go away!"

She continued to knock, then a loud smack shook my door, she must've punched it. "Alek! I _will_ kick your door down!"

I opened the door. "WHAT?"

"You are the biggest jerk I've met," she said. She come in my room and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is that all you came to say?" I demanded, "Because if it was, I'd like you to leave."

"I'm not done." She balled her hands into fists. "Why would you tell Chloe if she didn't tell you what was going on she didn't love you?"

"Stay out of my relationship, Jasmine. It's none of your business."

"It is when you're fighting over something so stupid!"

"Really? How would you feel if you were in my shoes?"  
>"She hasn't done anything with him!"<p>

"Jasmine, I'm warning you, stay out of my relationship."

Frustrated, she grabbed my desk lamp and flung it at me; I ducked in time, so it shattered into the wall. She shoved past me and flung my door open. She turned to me one last time. Her eyes narrowed and teeth clenched.

"You're too stubborn and prideful to trust her," she said. "Keep this up, Alek. And you'll really lose her."

She slammed my door shut.

Oh, so now everything was _my_ fault?

Breakfast the next day was quiet. I still sat down beside Chloe. Just because I was mad at her, didn't mean I was going to let that bastard Alex get the chance to hit on my girlfriend. Jasmine cleared her throat.

"Well this is fun," she said sarcastically. Chloe smiled slightly. I glared at her. She made a rude face at me.

"So, Chloe," she said, completely ignoring me. "What's on the agenda today?"

"I've got private training again," she said quietly. She pushed her food away from her. "I'm not hungry, anymore. I'm gonna head there now."

"I'll walk you there," Jasmine said. But when Chloe stood up, so did I.

"No," I said. "I'll walk her there. You can finish your food."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Alek."

"You're saying I can't walk my girlfriend to the training room?"

"Is she even still your girlfriend?" she retorted. I froze. Was she? I looked over at Chloe. Her eyes were still puffy from all the crying she had done the day before. She didn't say anything. She took a shaky breath.

"Its fine, Jasmine," she finally said. "He can walk me if he wants."

Jasmine reluctantly sat down. So we were still together. I put my hand on the small of Chloe's back as we walked out of cafeteria. She kept fidgeting with her fingers. We didn't say anything the whole walk to the training room. When we stopped in front of the door, I kissed her forehead quickly and started to walk away.

"Alek?" she called quietly. If it wasn't for my Mai hearing I wouldn't have heard her. I turned. She was biting her bottom lip. "I love you."

I nodded and continued to walk away. Yeah, I know what a complete jackass move. But until she told me what was really going on, things were never gonna be the same.

Later that day, I got a note from the Dean to see him in his office immediately. I made my way there, and knocked on the door. It flew open.

"Come in, Mr. Petrov." The Dean was sitting behind his desk. He waited until I sat down. "How are you?"

"Fine," I said. I was a little suspicious. Why was I here?

"How are you and Miss King?"

"Fine."

"No problems?" he asked. Okay, now I was really suspicious. Why did he want to know the state of my relationship?

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"Always straight to the point with you," he said amused.

"I don't like beating around the bush."

"You're here because I'm a little concerned with Miss King's performance at this academy." His grey eyes locked on me.

"I didn't know there was anything to be concerned about."

"You're aware of the deal she made before coming here?" he asked, I nodded. "Well it doesn't seem like she's holding up her end of the deal, so I was wondering if her performance had anything to do with you."

"Chloe's been interacting with several Mai," I said. And it was true; she'd made friends with several of the female Mai. The deal didn't specify which gender she had to interact with. So I didn't see the problem. The Dean nodded; he seemed to consider something just by looking at me.

"You may go now, Mr. Petrov. Please send Miss King in on your way out."

He had called Chloe, too. Why? I nodded stiffly and stood to leave. When I opened the door, Chloe was pacing back and forth. She stopped when I walked out.

"You can go in now," I told her. She nodded. She kept fidgeting. Why was she so nervous? It was just me. Then I saw her blue eyes dart fearfully toward the office. She gulped, squared her shoulders and walked in.

"Hello, Chloe, close the door behind you, please. There are important matters for us to discuss."

When the door shut, I began walking away but slowed before eventually stopping. I had too many questions and I was determined to get some answers. Curiosity and suspicion got the better of me, and I stayed within range to eavesdrop.

Jasmine POV

I found Chloe sitting outside our bedroom door. She had skipped dinner, so I went out to look for her. I had no idea where the hell Alek was either. I sat beside her.

"So skipping meals?" I asked. "That's not healthy."

"I'm not hungry," she grumbled.

"Alek?"

"Sorta," she admitted.

"Tell me," I urged. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, next question," I said. "Why are you sitting outside our room?"

She shrugged. "Didn't feel like going in."

"You can't sit out here forever."

"Wanna bet?" she mumbled. "Look, Jasmine, I'm in a really bad mood. Can you leave me alone?"

"Chloe-"

"Jasmine, please, just go."

I bit my lip and nodded. "Sure, Chloe," I said. "I'll see you in our room."

She nodded, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. As I walked away from her, I ran into Alek.

"You are an-"

"Answer my question first," he snapped. "Whatever Chloe's not telling me, you know don't you?"

"Alek-"

"I'm right aren't I?" he demanded. I couldn't answer him. I didn't know how. He opened his mouth to say something before shutting it and shaking his head. "I've got to go," he muttered.

He walked past me, before I could follow him I heard someone call my name. I turned and Sam made his way toward me.

"Hey, Sam."

His eyes searched my face. "Is something wrong?"

I bit my tongue hard. "It's just relationship drama," I said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

_No_, I thought.

"Yes," I said. "I'm sure."

_Please, Baset, help them._

**Review. Sooooo my story is almost done, how would you feel if I ended it at Twenty-Five chapters?**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Sorry for the late update, Junior year is killing me. Mainly, my English teacher because she gives a lot of work. You truly are the best, I love you guys 3 Happy New Years, guys **

Twenty-Four

Chloe POV

I hated the silence. I would prefer the yelling, the arguments, or even the snide comments. Nothing was worse than Alek's silence toward me. Jasmine glared at him so much, I was sure she would burn a hole into the back of his head. I kept to myself most of the time. Even when Alex came over to bother me, I simply got up and walked away, locking myself in my room. Jasmine continued to try and get me to come out and at least hang out with the other Mai but I wasn't in the mood. Finally, she walked in with a huge cartoon of ice cream. She handed it over to me.

"They want you out for training tomorrow," she said. "I told them you'd be there. So channel your feelings into the ice cream tonight, okay?"

I nodded. I accepted the cartoon, opening the lid, and scooping a huge spoonful before shoving it in my mouth. Ohh, I loved Vanilla. I smiled at Jasmine.

"Thanks, Jasmine."

"Anytime. I _am_ your protector after all."

She left me alone in the room. Within the hour, I was done with the whole container. I placed it on the floor and curled up in my bed. I missed Alek so much. Of course he was there…but he wasn't really _there_. More like a whisper of the arrogant boy I've grown to love. I woke up and caught Alek disposing of the ice cream container. He froze when he saw me.

"Hey," I murmured. He leant down and kissed my forehead, then simply walked out of the room. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

Jasmine woke me up early the next day.

"Come on," she whispered. "Training's starting early today."

I sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"5."

"WHAT?"

"I told you, they're starting early," she muttered. She yawned and then shook her head. "Let's go before they send the Guards to collect us."

I dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a tank top. We walked out of our room, while I was pulling my hair into a bun. We went down to the training room, where Alek and three other male Mai were waiting. Alek was too busy throwing daggers at a dummy to notice us.

One of the males approached me.

"Hey, Chloe. I'm Drew, we're supposed to be sparring together."

I nodded. "Great, let's go."

We went over to the mats. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alek watching me now. Jasmine was in the process of running through an obstacle course. I braced myself. Drew lunged and we collided crashing onto the ground. Fortunately, I knew just what to do. I flipped us over and pinned his arms down. He looked surprised.

"You're strong," he commented.

"Thanks."

He flipped us over again, pinning me under him. My head hit the mat. I couldn't move an inch. "But not strong enough."

He released me, standing up and pulling me to my feet. I looked over to see Alek approaching and then he stopped. His eyes were blazing with anger.

"It's okay," I mouthed to him. He didn't respond. The muscles in his shoulders remained tense. I looked over at Drew.

"Best two out of three?" I asked.

"You're on."

So to summarize what happened, I lost. Big time. All three rounds. Drew was in the process of teaching me what I did wrong, when Alex strolled into the room like he owned the place. I was able to ignore him at first, until he actually had the nerve to approach me.

"Hey, baby, how's it going?"

"I'm training, now go away."

"How about you train with me?"

"How about you jump in a well?"

Drew twisted my arm. "Reverse it," he ordered. "Just like I showed you."

I did as he said; turning my body and using the arm he was holding me with to twist his own arm. He gritted his teeth.

"Good," he approved.

"How about you try me?" Alex interrupted. Drew stepped back from me.

"Should I leave you two alone?" he asked confused. "I thought you were dating Alek?"

"I am," I said. "Alex is just being annoying."

Alex stepped closer to me. I looked at Drew.

"Excuse me," I said. I walked out of the training room, with Alex hot on my heels.

"Slow down, baby."

"Will you leave me alone?" I demanded.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"About to kick your ass," I snapped.

"Oh, really? Shouldn't he be out here instead of training? Where is he, hmm?"

"Right here," I heard Alek said. I turned surprised, and afraid. He always seemed to show up whenever Alex came to bug me. Of course he saw what happened in the training room.

"Alek…"

He stalked toward me. I froze in my spot because I had no idea what would happen. Alek grabbed my shoulder, pushing me against the wall, and kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled slightly.

"I love you," he told me. "I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

"You don't have to apologize," I said. "I earned it."

"No you didn't." he shook his head. "I just needed some time."

"And I'm going to throw up," Alex interjected. I glared at him.

"Then go," I said coldly. Alek pulled me away.

"Don't mind him," he whispered. "Come on, we've got to get back to training."

I nodded and let him lead me there. I should've let him grovel for forgiveness. But honestly, I couldn't care less about that, I was just glad to have my Alek back. Nothing changed when we got back. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at us, when she saw us holding hands. I mouthed, "Later."

She shrugged and grabbed the staff she was holding again. She deflected an attack from another Mai and went for the strike, knocking him off his feet easily. She grinned. Alek walked me over to where Drew was still waiting on the mats.

"Go," he urged. "But I'll be watching you."

"When does training end?" I asked curiously.

"Another hour and a half," he said. He kissed my temple. I walked over to Drew.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked over at Alek. He smiled. I could feel new found strength coursing through my veins.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Alek walked me out of training with an icepack pressed against my back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, I can hardly feel it."

I had gotten hit with a hard concrete ball that Jasmine had thrown too far. Alek and she had a huge argument over it. He kept the ice pressed against my skin.

"Really, Alek," I said. "I'm okay. I'm starting to heal."

"Then come on," he said. "I wanna take you somewhere."

We walked up to the rooftop. He held the door open for me, letting me go in first. He sat down and I sat down on his lap. His hands rubbed my back lightly.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I know I'm a jerk. I just had to sort things out."

"I understand."

"And," he continued. "I know, Chloe. What you've been hiding from me."

"Who…?"

"I overheard," he said, "From your last meeting with the Dean."

"You heard all that?"

Alek nodded. "You fought for me, you defended me. So I figured I should've done that same."

I kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"I know why you did." He kissed me again and again. "And I love you for it."

"I love you, too."

"Aww, how sweet."

I gritted my teeth. Seriously? This was getting ridiculous! "Will you go away?!"

Alex smirked. I got to my feet, and so did Alek.

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Nobody wants you here," Alek hissed. "I don't understand why you still try."

"Maybe because you don't deserve her."

"Oh, and you do?"

"Yes."

"Says who?"

"Baset."

"_What-fucking-ever_!" Alek snapped. I placed my hand on my boyfriend's arm. He needed to calm down. "The only one that says is the Dean, Baset would never chose you to be with the Uniter. Leave now, and I won't hurt you. I'm sick and tired of you trying to court my girlfriend."

"Then come at me, bro." The smirk on Alex's face did it. My boyfriend charged at him. Might I add we were on the roof…

"ALEK!" I shouted. He caught Alex around the waist, and they tumbled near the edge. They pushed off each other and were ready to strike again. "STOP! BOTH OF YOU!"

They both ignored me. They lunged at each other at the same time. I don't exactly see what happened, but one of them slipped and they both went tumbling off the side of the roof.

"NO!"

**Review :p Sorry guys, I rushed this chapter because I just wanted to finish it and give you guys something.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: I do not own Nine Lives of Chloe King nor any of the characters except the ones you guys do not recognize. Most of the places are made up and don't actually exist. AND I'd like to tell you guys how much I appreciate your reviews. I know it's been a while since I've written but I've gotten some free time on my hands. So here ya go!**

Twenty-Five

Chloe POV

I felt as if everything else happened in slow motion. Everyone has an experience like this where something horrible occurs right in front of them and it's almost as if they're paralyzed to move for a few seconds. The way they both just seem to be falling until they were nearly completely over the edge. My body seemed to react before my mind could process what was going on. I lunged forward, my arm cast out towards the two boys. I managed to grab Alek's arm before he fell. Considering the fact that he was heavier than me, my feet began to skid across the rough asphalt tugging me until I was on my knees straining with all my might. I grabbed both of his wrists with my hands now. That's when the panic registered in. Alex was hanging onto the roof with his fingertips. My boyfriend looked at me.

"Let go," he ordered. I shook my head. "Chloe…you're going to fall with me if you hang on. Let go. I'll be fine."

"I can do this," I spat out through gritted teeth. My strength was weakening. My hands began to sweat; I could feel Alek's arm slipping little by little, almost as if the world was trying to taunt me, to trick me into thinking he was going to fall. _No!_ My brain screamed. _Hold on! Don't let him fall!_

What the fuck did my brain think I was trying to do?

Alex's fingers were already coming off the building. He had a panic look on his face. The moment of truth hit me like a huge brick wall. I couldn't save both of them. I may not be able to save myself if I continued to hold on. But due to the love I felt for this British boy, my fingers tightened around his skin painfully. Dying would be nothing to me anyways. It was his life on the line.

"Chloe-"

"Alek shut up!" I snapped. "You're not going to fall, okay?"

Even though my words were calm, my heart was thumping wildly in my chest. I straightened myself and gave a tug to lift him; I barely made a difference to his dangling form. I, however, was less likely to fall to my demise. I looked over at Alex.

"I'm sorry," I admitted. And I truly was. There was nothing I could do to help him. Even though he was a major jerk, he didn't deserve to die like this. But if I was to save him I would lose Alek, and I wouldn't do that. I was selfish. I couldn't be apart from him.

"It's okay, Beautiful. Hopefully Baset will take pity on my soul."

"Call her beautiful one more time and I'll kill you myself, forget the roof," I heard Alek mumble. I would've rolled my eyes if we weren't in this predicament. Alex wanted to pick a fight, I guess.

"Not my fault she is," he retorted. "Beautiful and blessed."

"I will-"

"Now is _not _the time!" I nearly shouted. Seriously, they're both close to dying and they're going to continue to bicker. Alex closed his eyes. He was gripping the roof for dear life. Time was running out. And Alek wasn't getting any lighter.

"Take care of her," Alex finally said. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me again. "It was an honor to meet you, Uniter. Save the world and bring everyone together. I know you can do it."

I was about to do everything I could to save him, when he closed his eyes once more and let go of the roof.

"NO! OH MY GOD!" I screamed. I extended my hearing but I never heard the sound of an impact. I compelled myself to pay attention on getting Alek back on the safety side. I was a few seconds away from losing my grip. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled again. I forced myself to feel – the love I had, the fear of losing him, the desperation to save his life – and something in me snapped. The strength I felt earlier this morning was nothing compared to the power coursing through my veins now. I yanked on Alek's arm one more time and slowly he was being pulled back on to the roof. I let go of his arms when he was able to grip the surface and I scrambled to my feet to help him over until he was fully standing. He threw his arms around me and buried his face in my neck. I clung to him. When his grip tightened around me protectively, I realized I was shaking.

"It's okay," he soothed. I held on for a moment longer before pushing him away.

"Alex!" I exclaimed. I rushed over to edge and peered down. No body. No sign of Alex at all.

"Where is he?" I demanded. Alek came to stand beside me. His eyes swept around the area, looking for the boy who had just willingly let go of the roof. He should've fallen to his death. He couldn't have survived that fall. It wasn't possible.

"Mai Abilities?" I asked Alek. He shook his head.

"Our abilities aren't that good. He would've hit solid pavement. If he _had_ managed to survive, he'd be in a coma or paralyzed."

"Then where is he? People can't just vanish in thin air!"

"I don't know where he is, Chloe. But we've got to go."

"Why?"

Alek pointed down. There was a small army of guards assembled, but they weren't Mai. They wore white suits – with the words 'The Order' written across the back. Behind them, several black cars were pulling up. We would be surrounded.

"Looks like we're being hunted down," he said. "And they picked the place with future warriors. We need to get everyone out now."

Would we even be able to get everyone out? How the hell did The Order even know where we were? One more look down and I knew I didn't have time to ask questions. I had a duty as the Uniter to keep my kind safe. And that was what I intended to do. I heard the sound of a gun locking and broke out into a run. I could hear Alek behind me. before I saved anyone else, I wanted to find Jasmine immediately. Which I did, by colliding into her at the stairs. I fell against the steps and so did she.

"We got to stop meeting like this," I said. She cracked a smile.

"Bad news. The Order-"

"We already know," Alek supplied. "What's going on?"

"Sam's evacuating as many Mai's as he can but we need some people to hold them off while the rest escape."

Glancing at both their faces I knew that we would be some of those people who would stay and help. They both looked at me, silently asking the same question that they would've already known the answer to. I nodded. Of course we would fight. Right now, saving the other Mai would be my priority. I would worry about uniting both sides later.

"I have more bad news," Jasmine said, before we headed into a battle we weren't sure we'd come out alive.

"What? Your boyfriend didn't get to kiss you goodbye?" Alek asked. Jasmine glared at him.

"No, Jerk. Someone lead The Order to us. Chloe, it was the Dean."

**A/N: Review :p HAHAHAHA. Sorry I just had to. I didn't really anticipate this outcome… but I like it **** Hope you guys like this chapter. PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW! And I guess suggest to others who you think might like my story, too. Peace! I'll try and write more soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: SORRY for the late update. Thanks for sticking with my story guys. You are the best. Thank you for the reviews guys!**

Twenty-Six

Chloe POV

I'd like to say I was surprised, but well, you can't expect everyone that's Mai to be on the same side. Alek balled his hands into fists.

"Where do we go?" he asked. He's trying to hide his anger, but it's clear as day on his face. I glanced down the corridors to see if I can locate any stray Mai. Saving everyone else is my first priority. This entire battle is to preserve my kind and the humans, and somehow bring them all together.

"Most of the Mai are being evacuated down there," Jasmine pointed to the corridor to our left. "At the training room and the Order are entering through the other end."

I nodded. "Hopefully Sam will be able to get everyone out while we fight."

I let my hearing range outward, hearing the sound of boots tapping against the tiled floors as the enemy advanced. I counted the rhythm of the steps, each out of place with one another but belonging to a single person, I counted up to twelve when Alek shook my shoulder.

"I don't like this but we're going to need to split up," he said.

"No!" Jasmine protested. "When has splitting up ever gotten us anywhere good?"

"It's the only way to cover more ground-"

"Alek if we split up something might happen to one of us. Chloe got kidnapped last time!"

"GUYS!" I snapped. "Jasmine's right, Alek. It's not a good idea to split up; we work better as a team anyways."

"Sure take her side," he muttered. I glared at him.

"Do _not_ pick a fight with me right now."

As the people serving the Order approached I felt my adrenaline begin to rise. My heart began to pound. I could feel all my strength coursing through my veins, waiting for me to make use of it. I was waiting to use it, too. It felt nice knowing that I was going to use my power for the right purpose. I hurried ahead of the rest, ducking behind an open door and waiting.

"Check all the rooms!" A voice ordered. Alek slipped in beside me, followed by Jasmine. I put my finger to my lips. I watched as one of the members of the Order entered the room. I should've waited but I acted without thinking. I threw myself against the enemy knocking us both to the ground. The gun he held skirted away from us. I managed to pin him down.

"Get off me, Bitch!"

I heard the sound of a gun locking near the door. I yanked the guy to his feet, my fingers wrapped around his windpipes and my claws extended. Three Order members burst through the door.

"Move and he dies," I said. They froze in place.

"Shoot them!" the guy was screaming. I could feel Alek and Jasmine standing behind me. "Shoot them now!"

"I wouldn't," I warned. "Your friend here will be the one to taste your bullets if you decide to pull the trigger."

I noticed a door to the left of them. It creaked open and Sam peeked out of it. He motioned for us into the room. We had one shot at this and we just had to make it count. They hesitated and that was all the time I needed. I threw my hostage in their direction momentarily startling them and then bolted for the door Sam was behind. Jasmine got through first, then Alek, the sound of a shot rang out and I felt fire in the arm. A startled cry left my lips as I slipped through the door. I slammed it shut and used whatever furniture I could find to barricade the door. Alek was helping me. It'll hold them for a few minutes. When we finished, my arm was screaming in protest making me dizzy. I held my right hand to my left arm and as I pulled it away, my hand was covered in crimson.

"Chloe!" Alek's voice was right beside me. I heard the sound of ripping fabric and then Alek's hand was wrapping a piece of his shirt around my bicep.

"I'm fine," I hissed out. The bullet stung, I shuddered to think about digging it out before I could heal. "Sam? Jasmine?"

"They're below us," Alek said. I looked up at him. He motioned his head toward the ground at the far end of the room, where an entrance hole to the tunnel was.

"A secret passage way?"

Alek smiled.

"Best thing about this place. This one will take us directly to the training room. We'd better hurry."

I nodded. Alek helped me down first. I dropped down, sliding through the vent. I landed on my feet, behind some shelves. Alek plopped down beside me in two seconds. Sam and Jasmine were waiting for us. The room to the training room was locked with bolts and chains. Sam and Jasmine had grave looks on their faces.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"The Order captured a handful of Mai," Sam mumbled. I headed toward the door, ready to rip everything off but Sam caught my arm.

"No, Chloe. Don't. There's nothing you can do. They're right outside that door."

"Let go of me!"

"Alek," Sam said. I felt Alek's arms wrap around me. I struggled against him. But I couldn't escape unless I was to hurt him. I stumped on his feet. He grunted but didn't release his hold.

"Let me go, Alek."

"No."

"Get out of here," Sam ordered. "Leave and fight another day."

"Sam-"

"Chloe, _go_. We've set up the last defense system we had. We need you guys to go."

"What defense system?" Jasmine asked. She was already at the entrance of the escape hatch. Sam held up a small remote.

"A bomb?" Alek asked. "You guys set up a bomb?"

"Yes. So we've got to leave now or we're all doomed."

"Hello guys," a new voice announced. We all whirled to see Alex step out of the shadows. He was wearing one of the Orders uniform. He held a gun in his hand. Alek was prepared to lunge at him but I wrapped my arms around his, preventing him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He didn't answer. He just smiled.

"I've been waiting for you guys." He paused. "The Order is waiting to meet you, Uniter."

"You little-" Alek started but was cut off.

"Alex!" a voice called from the radio at his belt. "Report!"

He kept his eyes trained on me. I silently begged him not to give us away. He picked up his radio.

"There's no one here," he reported. "They're all gone."

"Thank you," I mouthed.

"Go," he said. He tucked his radio back and held out his hand for the detonator. "I'll give you two minutes. Get as far away as you can from here."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jasmine demanded. "All you've done is stab us in the back."

"Then don't. Get away from here and hit the button. Go! They'll storm in here in three minutes just to make sure I'm not lying."

I heard the sound of the trapped Mai being tortured and my senses dulled. The power coursing through my veins faded and I was left with a numb feeling in my body. Everything around me happened like a dream. I saw everyone nod and then Alek pulled me down the corridor. In front of me wasn't the tunnel we were escaping through. It was a royal room filled with gold and rubies. I was surrounded by people but I was also watching my friends. Sam pushed the button. The sound of an explosion was heard. Alek pulled me to him.

"Let's go home," Jasmine said. But I didn't respond. I couldn't. I was pulled fully into my own world inside my mind. In front of me was the all the past Mai that had ever died. I wondered if my parents were among them. And Alek's. I saw Baset in front of me, her cat eyes staring straight into mine and I bowed in greeting.

_You have done well, dearest Chloe._

_No. I'm failing at every chance I get. I can't even keep my own kind alive._

_Victory is not going to be achieved easily, young one._

_There is only one thing to do, Baset. They crossed the line. This means _war_. We have to fight._

_Do what you must. You have my blessing. End the hardship. No more of my children shall suffer. Make me proud, _Baset told me_. I will protect you, my Uniter._

_This isn't over,_ I promised. _The next time we meet again I won't be so merciful. All this hating is going to end. I will make sure of it._

And if it means lives will be lost in order to achieve peace between my kind and humans, so be it. I'm prepared to make that sacrifice.

**Review. And the last chapter will be an epilogue. I was thinking about a sequel. Tell me what you think about this chapter and my idea.**


	27. Epilogue

**Alright, here you go. This is the longest chapter I've ever written and I wrote this all the way until 1 in the morning so I hope you guys like it. I'm exhausted but I was determined to finish this for all of you. Thank you so much for your reviews and your patience. Hope you like it. Please, review, I love those.**

Epilogue

I couldn't figure out how to pull myself out of my connection to Baset. I could still see Alek and Jasmine, who now stood in front of me. They were both trying to get me to respond.

"Should I slap her?"

"Jasmine," Alek snapped angrily.

"I'm just asking!"

_One more thing, my Uniter. It is very crucial you understand what I'm asking._

_Yes?_

The Goddess and I stared at each other. As a parting gift, she showed me the world she wanted. The lives she wanted to give the Mai, she didn't want any of her children to die. I found myself nodding though I didn't really understand. The Goddess' eyes turned sad. I took a step closer. To apologize – to say well _anything_ – but the words caught in my throat.

_Close your eyes, my child._

I did. When I opened them, the throne room was gone, I was back staring at Jasmine, and Alek's worried faces. I blinked.

"Thank God," Jasmine muttered. "Thought we lost you there for a second."

Alek didn't say anything. He stared at me with a look of determination on his face. The thought that he saw what Baset wanted crossed my mind before I disregarded it as ridiculous. What I saw was for my eyes and my eyes alone. I stared back at my boyfriend, wiping off any emotion. He frowned.

"We're almost back home," he informed me. I glanced around. We were at the end of a tunnel, a manhole directly above us, and three small dots letting in what little light we had. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, as I realized what this tunnel used to be. Around us, the Mai that escaped crowded together. Sam clambered up the ladder and pushed the manhole out of the way. He stared down at everyone.

"Who's first?"

It was well after dark when we got the last Mai out of the tunnel. Sam sealed it back up. Alek placed a hand on the small of my back.

"Chloe, we're all headed toward Valentina's. She's summoned an emergency meeting with all the pride leaders."

Were we already back at the city? I didn't recognize any of my surroundings. I nodded. Everyone began to run, taking off towards the direction to Valentina's I suppose. I pulled the back of Alek's collar before he ran. He whirled to face me.

"I…There's something I have to do first. I'll meet you there." I could already see his disagreement starting to form. "Please, jus trust me on this. I'll meet you at Valentina's, I promise."

I could see him battling with himself. Finally, he nodded.

"One hour," he said. "I want you there at one hour or I'm coming to look for you."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

We ran together until we saw buildings I recognized. I took off in another direction and was grateful when Alek didn't follow me. I needed to do this.

I reached my destination a lot quicker than I expected. _Now or never, King,_ I thought. I ignored the shaking of my hands and my racing heart as I mounted the steps. This was long overdue. I opened the front door and stepped passed the threshold.

"Mom?" I called out timidly.

It was as if my voice had conjured her from thin air, because suddenly she appeared at the stairs looking at me with wide eyes. She practically flew down the steps shouting my name at the top of her lungs. She threw her arms around me in a hug and I stood there frozen before returning her embrace. I had tears streaming down my face and I buried my head in her shoulder.

"Thank God, you're home," she breathed. "I was about to file a missing person's report."

She ushered me into the living room and we sat down on the couch.

"I can't stay long," I said, wiping away my tears but more were falling in their place. "I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"Something very important is happening and I don't want to put you in the middle of it. I'm going to need to be apart from you and I don't know if I'm going to be coming back."

"For God's sake, Chloe, you're sixteen not eighteen! Where is all this coming from?"

_Now or never_.

"Mom, there's something you need to know about me…"

I returned at Valentina's a few minutes before Alek was going to look for me. I knocked on the door, and he was the one who opened it, wearing a black jacket and shoving his phone in his pocket.

"I was about to look for you."

"I know."

He glanced at the duffel bag at my side.

"You went to see your mom?"

I nodded slowly. I waited for him to scold me, but he took in my puffy eyes and flushed face and he held the door open wider. The living room was crowded, with more Mai than there was last time. A few nodded in greeting. Alek grabbed my hand and led me toward his room.

"The leaders are in Valentina's office. They're staying in the city until we figure out a plan."

"Okay."

He shut his bedroom door behind us. I dropped my duffel bag and approached the window. I lean my head against the cool glass, tears finding their way down my cheek and I don't do anything to stop them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked from behind me.

"No." My voice shook and he wrapped his arms hesitantly around me. He nuzzled the side of my neck in a sign of comfort. I leaned into his touch. He stayed with me until sleep finally claimed me.

The next morning, Valentina woke me up early so that I could attend the "War Council Meeting." I groggily pulled myself out of bed and hurried through my morning routine. By the time I entered the packed meeting room, they were already heavily into the discussion. They barely noticed me take a seat. I listened carefully. Everyone in the room wanted to attack full force. it was a heated debate about who would be the first team in and who would be reinforcements, where should they strike first. It went on for hours, because people kept going back to the same points. Finally, Valentina brought me into the conversation.

"What do you want to do, Chloe? The entire Mai are under your command."

And suddenly, everything Baset wanted from me clicked into place.

"Hold off for now. If we're going to do this we can't afford mistakes. I want to see whatever battle plans anyone of you has."

They nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, this meeting will continue tomorrow," Valentina announced. "Good day to you all."

They all got up to leave. I stopped Valentina as she passed me.

"Valentina," I asked. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

She motioned a drawer at the corner of the room. I grabbed one and the pen beside it. I scribbled down what I wanted to say before folding it in three. I thanked her and returned to Alek's room. He was sitting on his bed, flipping through a magazine. He dropped it when I walked in.

"What's that?" he asked. I placed the paper inside one of his bedroom drawers.

"Plan B."

"Let's see it," he said starting to rise. I shook my head, hurrying over to him and pinning him to the bed, straddling his hips with my legs.

"It's not important right now."

"And what is?"

"The fact that you're flipping through a _Victoria Secret _magazine," I said with a smile.

"It's Jasmine's."

"Sure it is."

He grinned, all teeth.

"If you're jealous, you don't have to be. I still think you're the hottest girl alive."

I rolled my eyes but smiled softly at the look he gave me. After all, every girl wanted someone that looked at them like they were the only thing they had left in the world.

Alek's POV

Chloe had been on edge all week. I barely saw her except for when she came in, well late into the night, to sleep. She never talked about the meetings, but when weapons were brought in little by little every day and stored in the spare bedroom we had, it wasn't hard to figure out what page all of them were on.

I went out to train with Jasmine and when we came back we found Chloe sitting on the couch, looking exhausted. I sat beside her and kissed her cheek.

"You okay?"

She smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, just glad that it's over," she said. She followed me in the room as I went to take a shower, and I found her staring out the window when I finished. She had her back to me; her arms wrapped tightly around her torso and she was frowning down at the city.

"Chloe?"

She jumped. "Don't sneak up on me like that," she scolded me.

"I'm not behind you. In fact, I'm eight feet away."

She whirled around and forced a laugh.

"My fault, then, I keep getting distracted. I haven't been able to focus all week."

"Worried about how the war we're about to ignite will go?"

"I haven't said anything about a war."

"You didn't have to. Everyone knows its coming."

She frowned again, deep in thought. Then she walked toward me and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down so her lips could meet mine. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back, before pulling away when I needed air.

"What was that for?"

"For being you," she said.

"I haven't done anything special. Though I will take the compliment," I said.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I could tell something was wrong. But I also could tell that she wouldn't tell me what it was even if I pushed her. So we began to talk. She sat on my lap and we both looked out at the city through the buildings, at the rooftops that we scaled once before. And she started to tell me about her father, how she didn't really know what happened to him, he just disappeared one day. I noticed she avoided to mention her mother. She listened when I told her about when I first moved in with Valentina.

"Is it weird that I'm not surprised you were always a trouble maker?" she asked. I smirked at her.

"Don't like dating a rebel?" I taunted. "I never liked following the rules."

"Neither do I."

"I've noticed."

She nudged me with her shoulder before motioning for me to go on. I told her about learning how to start over, and how Valentine taught me how to properly use my abilities. Jasmine knocked on my bedroom door sometime later.

"My mom wants to see you, Chloe."

Chloe sighed. She kissed my cheek before getting off my lap and leaving the room. Jasmine was looking at me.

"I feel like I'm about to witness a tragedy."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She held up her hands, knowing that she offended me.

"Nothing," she said.

Then she walked out of sight leaving me alone. Chloe came back in the room, five minutes later, and without another word, crawled into bed pulling the covers over her head. I wanted to join her but stayed put. I stared out into the city and tried to figure out what she was frowning at earlier. I spent hours just sitting there, thoughts turning over and over in my head, none of them felt like the right reason. I watched the sun set and night take over for those few blissful hours we were meant to be resting. I gave up and went to bed; maybe I could ask her about it in the morning. I wrapped my arm around Chloe, pulling her against me and closed my eyes. I dreamt of Chloe standing on the shore of a beach, the waves lapping over her ankles and toes, the ocean a beautiful blue and the sunlight creating a halo around her head. She held her hand out to me, her blue eyes inviting. And she smiled, her whole face lighting up like an angel.

I was pulled out of my dream when I felt her moving to get up.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled.

"I'll be back," she whispered. I felt the feeling of her lips brushing my forehead as she leaned down. "I love you."

I must've smiled before falling back to sleep, wanting nothing more than to continue dreaming of the girl I held so dear to me. And dream I did, but this time she was standing on the same shore, her hands at her sides, her eyes no longer inviting but sad, and the water behind her was now a dark red color – it looked a lot like blood.

Jasmine woke up me the next morning, shaking my shoulder so hard I almost punched her.

"Alek wake up!"

"What?" I demanded, pulling the pillow over my face.

"Have you seen Chloe?"

I shoved the pillow off of me and was on my feet in the next second.

"What?" I repeated but in a completely different tone. I could hear scuffling around the apartment beyond my bedroom.

"She's not in the apartment and a variety of weapons are missing from the weapons room."

I wanted to go into shock but I forced myself to think. Why would she just leave? _Think,_ I ordered. _Think!_ I glanced at my drawer, where her duffel bag still lay with her phone lying on top. And I remembered.

_Plan B_, she'd said.

I pushed past Jasmine and ripped open the drawer, unfolding the paper, where Chloe's messy yet elegant handwriting was sprawled across, as if she'd written it in a hurry.

_Alek,_

_I couldn't bear the thought of losing another Mai. I ordered Valentina to call off the attack. Please forgive me for not telling you and for going off on my own. But I have to do this. It's my destiny to end this. And I will. It has to be me. Just me._

_I love you_

_Chloe_

"She's gone," I whispered. "Chloe's gone."

**All the missing pieces and things that weren't really explained are all supposed to be revealed in the sequel. Any ideas? I'd love to hear them. Tell me what you think, PLEASE.**


End file.
